


TEST ME.

by choisanooc



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dollmaker AU, Dom Choi Jongho, Dom Kim Hongjoong, Dom Park Seonghwa, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Forced Submission, Gang Rape, Joint Breaking, Kidnapping, M/M, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex Toys, Soft Choi Jongho, Sub Choi San, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choisanooc/pseuds/choisanooc
Summary: Every night, Hongjoong goes to the local club to find his next victim.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San, Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong, Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 16
Kudos: 104





	1. Part One.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be careful when reading this.

San let out a giggle as he held hands with the pretty boy in front of him, leaning into his figure and kissing him sweetly. He had gotten completely wasted, letting the smaller one buy him as many drinks as his pockets could go. The loud music blasted into his ears, amplifying the headache he had gotten about three drinks in. But he figured, the more he ignored it, the less it would hurt. The slightly shorter, platinum haired boy smiled up at him and held him close, protecting him from harm. He led the other to a seat, sitting him down and ordering him a glass of water. His arms remained around San, caressing his arms and kissing his head. Snuggling the younger close, he brought a hand up to the back of his head, petting his messy hair and staring into the distance, blocking out the loud noise of the club. His thoughts took over his head, swarming his conscience with intrusive thoughts, mainly about the tired and drunk boy in front of him. How he wanted badly to force him into the bathroom and claim him, gobble him up, and lure him into his darkness. How he wanted to corrupt the underage one. Choke him and tie him up and take every drop of innocence from him. Bring him home and go to town on his body, using him like nothing but a c-

"Hongjoongieeee...~" San whined, grabbing the glass of water with both hands and gulping it down, the water coating his top lip and dripping down the sides of his mouth, putting the glass down and then looking up at him with big eyes, giggling and hiccuping. "I'm doneeee drinking, are you happy?" He slurred out, bringing unstable hands to his cheeks and pinching them as gently as his uncoordinated hands could muster. 

Hongjoong was brought out of his thoughts, smiling down at him and nodding. His slim fingers wiped the excess liquid on his mouth, scrunching his nose up and kissing his forehead. He then smeared the liquid on his pants, sliding two $100 bills onto the counter. Turning around and lifting San's feeble body up on his back, he carried him out of the bar and into the coolness of the night. San whined at the cold, hiccuping and clinging onto Hongjoong. "Joong... Where are you taking me?" He mumbled to the other, only getting shushed in response. San huffed and rested his cheek against Hongjoong's shoulder, kissing his back. "I love you..." He purred, smiling and nuzzling into him. 

Hongjoong's hands begun to shake, bringing him to the large SUV that had been parked down the block. He opened the door with one hand, the other one still holding onto San tightly. He climbed into the car, already feeling the older one's eyes burning into his body. He laid San down in the second row of seats and closed the door, climbing up on his knees and leaning over the first row. Smiling, he kissed his fingers and pushed it into the drivers cheek, too lazy to climb over the seats entirely to kiss his cheek. "God, you're amazing." He said, earning a light chuckle from the other, who now began to drive out of the parking space. 

"Am I?" He inquired, looking in the rearview mirror to see what boy he had picked up from the bar. "Who's this?" He then asked, looking back to the road in due time.

Hongjoong looked to the boy, now curled up on his side, drifting off to sleep. He dug into the boy's pockets, finding his wallet and taking his ID. He carefully read the information on it, examining it all, then taking out his other cards and reading them. 

_Name: Choi San._

_Date of Birth: 2002-07-10._

_Sex: M._

_Height: 175 CM._

_Weight: 51 KG._

As he read the information out to the older, he crawled over the row of seats and kneeled in between the two front seats, showing the driver the ID. He smiled softly and nodded, taking in his looks and the information. "He's pretty, and young. Only 18." He thought out loud, earning a giggle from Hongjoong. "I know, I have good taste right?" He asked for praise, sitting in between the two front seats, back facing away from the headboard. "He must have been going through something, 'cause he was easy." Hongjoong mumbled, looking over at the raven haired one. 

The driver glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. "Easy?" Hongjoong nodded, smiling once more. "I approached him, we became friendly surprisingly fast. He let me keep buying him a bunch of drinks. He got completely wasted..." Hongjoong drifted off, looking through his wallet for anything else before tossing it onto the seat once more and glancing at the driver, but quickly looking away. 

"Maybe he was. But don't sympathise, Hongjoong. It doesn't look good on you." He said, leaning over and kissing his cheek. "We had one job, to get a boy and bring him home, and we did just that. Nothing more." 

Hongjoong felt a small pang in his heart, pouting. "I know, hyung..." 

As the car pulled up to a red light, the older grabbed Hongjoong by his jaw and pulled his face forward, landing a hard kiss on his lips. The sweetness of him, and his cherry lip-balm stained lips, was enough to make Kim Hongjoong fall in love. He eagerly kissed back, holding onto his wrist as his face heated up uncontrollably. The driver then smirked, pushing him away and patting his back. "Now, now. Go back there. Do your thing." He said, earning a nod from Hongjoong as he quietly crawled back over the seats to the now sleeping boy, smiling down at him. 

He gripped his jaw tightly, turning his head to face him as he got a good look at his face. "Sannie," He spoke, smiling as he slapped his cheek a few times, waking him up. Hongjoong giggled at his sleepy state, his hands moving down to his waistband and pulling his pants off, tossing them back into the third row of seats. San whined and weakly tried to push Hongjoong away, shaking his head. "Stop it, I'm not in the mood to mess around..." He whined out, turning his head to the side and reaching up to stop him. Hongjoong continued, though, grabbing his ankles and pulling them apart. He lifted San's light hips up and pressed them against his crotch, grinding lightly on him. "Oh shush, baby. If you comply with me, I'll consider going gentle on you." 

Hongjoong leaned down and began to suck marks on his neck, earning soft whines and moans in return. San furrowed his eyebrows and grabbed onto Hongjoong's hair, pushing his head away with all of his strength. Hongjoong then grabbed San by his neck, choking him and pinning his body down.

"Stop." 

His voice was stern, palm pressing into his windpipe and cutting off his breathing. Hongjoong leaned in close to his face, now scrunched up with tears burning in his eyes due to lack of oxygen. San squirmed underneath him, letting out a soft cry, clawing at Hongjoong's smooth hands.

"I don't care if you want it or not. You're mine now and I'm not going to take no for an answer. Got it?" Hongjoong spat out at him, nails clawing into the sides of his neck.

San nodded, then gasped for air as Hongjoong let go of him. 

Hongjoong then sat up, pulling off San's shirt and underwear, tossing them aside. He let his hands wander across his body, pinching at his soft skin and exploring every curve of his body. San badly wanted to shove him off and crawl out of the car, but at this point, that wasn't an option. A sickening feeling settled in his stomach, feeling Hongjoong pull his pants and underwear down as well. He didn't dare to look, turning his face away and gripping onto the sides of the seat. A wave of nausea overcame him, and he almost began to cry, the realisation that he was being taken advantage of finally hitting him like a rock. 

He let out a loud whine as he felt Hongjoong's length enter him, the tip struggling to get in. San let out a cry and tried to close his legs, pain overcoming him in a harsh wave. He began to dissociate, his consciousness leaving his body and ascending to another plane, unable to feel or see anything. He found himself in another world, a world where this wasn't happening. Where he was at home, with his family, with his pets, with a warm plate of food and a warm blankie wrapped around him. 

Hongjoong grunted lightly the first few thrusts, getting himself all in to begin with. As soon as he was, though, he began to use the others body forcefully, thrusting in and out of him like his body wasn't even there. He groaned softly a few times, panting oh-so-lightly and holding onto San's hips so tightly that bruises would be left behind on his skin. San's body jolted with every thrust, earning soft whines and noises of pain, his body burning hot as sobs wracked his frail frame. Tears burned down his cheeks, unable to stop the older from taking everything from him. He began to writhe underneath Hongjoong, trying to sit up and push him away.

Hongjoong shoved him down again, this time holding his neck and head still against the seat. San cried out, shutting his legs and trying to writhe away. It was only to his dismay though, as the older slowly began to get more agitated. "Stop it!" He growled, slamming his head back roughly and fingers clasping down on his neck veins, immobilizing him. San froze still and simply panted hard. 

"Good." He heard Hongjoong mutter, thrusting even harder into him, earning hushed moans from the smaller one under him. His tip pushed into his prostate with every thrust, making blood rush to San's face, his body responding to the stimulation with moans that forced their way out of his mouth. San wriggled underneath him once more, panting and crying as he felt a small knot begin to tie in his stomach. Hongjoong surely felt it as well, groaning softly and thrusting even harder into him, hands releasing his body and instead gripping his thighs. He leaned over San's shaking body and panted, groaning in his ear and picking up his pace, feeling the younger one's frame move against him with every thrust. He let out moans and whines, arms then wrapping around Hongjoong's shoulders and clawing at his back, burning nausea festering in him. San muttered curses under his breath, toes curling and biting down on Hongjoong's shoulder hard as he came involuntarily all over his chest and stomach, crying out once more. Hongjoong hadn't stopped for even a moment, if anything, he had picked up the pace. His hands cupped San's ass and pulled his hips into his length, letting out long strings of moans.

"S-stop, please, I'm going to be sick!" San cried out, desperately trying to kick and shove Hongjoong off. But by that time Hongjoong had finished inside of him, finishing off with one last grunt and staying still in him, the both of them trying to catch their breath. San continued to cry, tears stained white with tears, lips now shaking and purple. His hair was disheveled, lipstick smeared on his chin and eyeliner dried up down his cheeks. As for the rest of his body, he was pale and burning hot, legs sore and stomach doing flips in his torso. His abdomen was covered in hot, sticky cum, chest and back sweating. 

Hongjoong thought he was beautiful. 

—

When San woke up, he was curled up on a cozy bed, in a silk robe tied loosely around his frame. A heating pad was pressed to his abdomen and legs, and a glass of room temperature water and an apple sat on the bedside table next to him. He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes slowly and looking around. The room was nice, the walls painted a nice soft pink, the sheets white satin with fluffy pillows. The windows were slightly opened, letting the cool breeze in and blow the sheer curtains around. He groaned softly as he felt the pain from his hangover, and his legs throbbing painfully from the pain of being raped by the man he couldn't even remember the name of. 

San laid back into the bed, wrapping himself in the warm blankets. He sighed contently, rolling on his side and drinking some of the water. His body was exhausted. He didn't want to move, he just wanted to lay in bed all day. Yawning softly, he closed his eyes and slowly began to drift off to sleep, gripping onto the soft pillows tightly. 

That is, until he felt someone else climb on the bed with him, and he instantly woke up, heart now rushing in his chest. A pair of warm arms encased him in a hug, holding his warm body close. San could feel that the other was bigger than him, more muscular. He could feel that the other wasn't wearing much, just a shirt and pants. His breathing quickened, and he turned around to look at the other, edging himself away from him. 

The other smiled at him, caressing his cheek. "Don't worry, baby. I won't hurt you." He had dark brown hair, and matching brown almond shaped slightly down-turned eyes. He had round cheeks, a beauty mark to the right of his right eye, a small button nose and pink lips, his top lip smaller than his bottom one. His neck was slim and smooth, a mole dotting the left side of it. A black t-shirt loosely stuck onto his torso, grey sweatpants loose around his legs. Needless to say, he had a very nice body. He was gorgeous. San blushed a little bit, feeling the other's hands creeping onto his body. He made eye contact with the other, gulping and staying silent. 

"You're nervous." He remarked, pulling the smaller boy into his embrace, though San tried to push him away lightly. "Don't be scared, doll. I don't want to hurt you." He said gently, caressing the back of his head and lightening his grip on his skin. "See?" He then added, lifting the smaller up and pulling him on his chest, rolling on his back and cradling the other like a kitten. 

San whined softly, his legs feeling sore and swollen. Handprints bruised into the sides of his hips, his butt and thighs incredibly tender from the previous night's events. Jongho's heard his hisses in pain, pouting a little and moving his hands down to caress his legs, earning a flinch from the smaller and making him pull away. "Please don't touch me." He spat out, crawling away from him and melting into tears, face scrunching up. He curled into a small ball, hiding his face and shaking. Jongho sat up and shushed him softly, petting his hair and caressing him softly. "I know, I know... It's okay, I won't hurt you..." He said softly, standing and getting a fleece blanket, wrapping it around the frail boy. "I won't hurt you, I promise. I don't want to hurt you." He then sat down next to the black haired boy, reaching over and getting a glass of room temperature water. 

He offered it to San, only getting a judgy look from the smaller. He placed a hand gingerly on his back, caressing it. "It's not laced with anything," He then said, taking a sip of the water to show him. "See? You can trust me." He smiled, getting a small nod from San as he took the glass. "I won't hurt you. Do you remember anything?" He asked, watching him slowly sip at the water. "It's just gonna be you and I today, you don't need to be afraid. I'm going to take care of you." San nodded, moving closer to him. Jongho took this as incredibly endearing, this small boy already beginning to trust him, despite him having no reason to. 

San looked at Jongho and moved closer, letting the other hold him gently. His cheeks were still wet with tears, his face burning red. He cried into Jongho's arm, the younger caressing the back of his head sweetly and letting him cry. San, though obviously distraught, opened his mouth to speak, looking up at him. "They... He got me drunk... And he put me in his car... And..." He said through hiccups and sobs, Jongho listening intently and petting his back soothingly. 

"And what, darling?" He inquired, wiping away his tears and snot. "You're so pretty, angel. What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?" He continued, taking his glass and putting it aside so they could lay down together. San nodded at his question, unable to continue speaking anymore. 

"Okay, baby. Well, let's start from the beginning, hm? I don't even know your name yet..." Jongho joked, lifting the light boy and sitting back, holding him against his body. "What's your name?" 

San hugged Jongho close, frail arms encasing him in a warm hug. "San..." He mumbled, getting comfortable with him. "What's yours?" 

"Jongho." 

San nodded, sighing gently. "How old are you?" 

"18." 

"You're as old as me, then."

Jongho nodded, kissing his head. 

"When's your birthday?" San asked.

"October 12th."

San smiled a little bit, "I'm older, I'm July 10th." 

"Mm, you're cuter than me though, and prettier." Jongho complimented the older, smiling down at him. He reached over and took the heating pad, placing it in between them. "Keep it on your abdomen, it helps. With the pain." 

San began to trust him now, holding onto him tightly and resting his head in his shoulder. "You won't hurt me?" Jongho shook his head in response, kissing his temple and holding the back of his head. "I promise." 

The two took a gentle moment for themselves, letting Jongho embrace the small boy. San, although they had only been around each other for a short time, was letting himself trust the younger. His warm arms, and gentle voice, and trusting eyes... Everything about him made San just want to trust him even more. San wanted to throw caution to the wind and trust him. Trust Jongho not to hurt him, not to betray him. Trust Jongho to take care of him like he said he would. Something told San that he shouldn't, that he couldn't. So many questions still lingered in his head, like, why was Jongho here? Where was he? Why was it him? He needed answers, he needed to get a grip on the world.

But until then, everything melted away in Jongho's sweet, big arms. His heartbeat, his chest rising and falling as he breathed, his hands caressing San's thin arms, it all made the world obscene. Nothing mattered anymore, and he felt himself get attached. It was wrong, to get attached to someone he just met. For all he knew, he didn't know when he would see the outside world again. He didn't know what was going to come tomorrow, or the day after, or if he would even make it out alive. As those thoughts clouded his mind for a moment, he began to become aware of everything around him. His breathing, his heart, the sweaty palms against the silk of the robe that covered his bruised, violated skin. The muscle groups that burned and ached relentlessly under the heat of the heating pad. The eyes that were swollen, bloodshot and dry from crying non-stop. The vocal chords that only let out soft, raspy noises from whining and screaming. The disheveled hair that stuck out every which way on his head, his scalp greasy.

He was vividly aware of the boy in front of him, who had coaxed him into loving despite his vulnerability. He was aware of him, and himself, and for a split second, he was no longer himself, viewing everything from a third person. His breaths got shallow, and a falling sensation took over him, making his hands subconsciously grip onto Jongho even tighter. Jongho, though half-asleep, nodded and caressed San's hair, bringing him back to the real world. "Shhh..." He mumbled, bringing the smaller back to reality. San nodded and let out a mumble, closing his eyes and relaxing into Jongho.

Jongho pulled the light comforter over his body, nuzzling him close. "Rest well, Sannie." He said, the warmth and gentle nature of the younger letting him slip into a peaceful sleep, where he stayed for hours, even after Jongho had awaken.

_But as fast as he had fallen asleep, he would be in for a rude awakening._

-

_To be continued..._

_-_


	2. Part Two.

Hongjoong let out a gentle sigh, running his hands through his wet hair and letting the flow of water from the shower head bathe him, steam filling his lungs and water quickly dripping down his face, neck, chest and legs. Remnants of the blue dye he had used a few hours ago stained his fingertips, making him stick his bottom lip out a little bit and pick at his fingers, trying to pry the blue chemicals out of his skin. He hummed a song to himself, rinsing the shampoo out of his hair, trying not to get it in his eyes. 

His body was coated in a thin layer of sweat and dirt, and though the hot water rained down on his skin and washed his worries away, it failed to peel away the disgusting things on his body, and more importantly, it failed to take away the dark memories of the night that had just happened. He couldn't get Choi San out of his head, what he did to him, or what would go on as time continued. He knew that what was to come had to happen. At this point, even letting Choi San have the slightest bit of freedom was a risk. But, Hongjoong wasn't cruel, admittedly. He was just ill. Sighing softly, he shook the thoughts out of his head and turned his attention back to his dirty body.

"You liar you were her desire..." He sang to himself, taking a loofah and a few pumps of body wash, bringing it to a lather and then scrubbing himself down, "...Now she wants to light you on fire," He sang, a slight smile growing on his face as he recited the lyrics to himself. Admittedly, he didn't listen to much music. But the few songs he did indulge in, he was obsessed with. Reciting lyrics was something he could do with ease, despite not being very artistic. He was always told that he has great potential for creativity, and maybe he did. One of his goals was to try opening a dress shop, in New York City. His most vivid memory was sewing a prom dress for his date, a large red ballgown, embroidered with gold and lace designs. It was one of his biggest accomplishments, until everything went wrong.

He finished washing himself down, finally rinsing off the soap and turning the water off. Humming a song to himself, he wrapped a towel around his slim waist and left the steamy bathroom. As he took in a breath of fresh air and walked into the dimly lit bedroom, he made eye contact with the older male laid on the bed, reading a thick book. His messy black hair was pulled out of his face, licks of hair falling over his face and framing his narrow eyes, plump lips and high-raised cheekbones. He was definitely beautiful, one of the prettiest Hongjoong had ever seen. Admittedly, he was infatuated, with his good looks, and his deep voice, and his long legs... And his... Everything. Sorry. Got carried away. The older looked up at him, smiling gently and closing the book.

The book was titled "The Dollmaker." 

Hongjoong had read it in high school, and he fell in love. The story was intriguing, it was something straight out of a horror movie. 

It was about a store, and a little orphan girl who was told to never go outside after dark. The store was full of dolls, of every size and shape you can think of. Tall, short. Skinny, fat. Blue eyes, brown eyes, maybe a mix, maybe they had no eyes, maybe they were blind. Brown skin or white skin, curly hair or straight hair, all wearing big puffy dresses with little bonnets, paint glossy on the wood bases. The prettiest ones always stood in the display. The little girl dreamt of having one doll, the one that always sat in the middle. 

It was tall, with slender fingers. Its skin was a pale white. Not white like paper, or milk, but pale as if the last time a human had seen the sun was decades ago. It had big, green eyes, blue eyeshadow painted carefully on the creases of the retractable eyelids, and five long, curled eyelashes sticking out. Its cheeks were dusted with a rosy pink, pretty pink lips matching the same shade. Loose orange curls framed its face, bangs covering its forehead.

As for its clothing, it wore a puffy blue and pink dress and black flats. The dress was tight around the torso, but the sleeves puffed out around its mid-arm, and the waistline was pulled as tight as it could go. The doll wore white lace gloves, long stockings, a frilly matching bonnet, and carried a teacup in its left hand. 

The little girl thought it was gorgeous. Though she knew she would never have the doll, she always wondered what it would be like, to have a family, and to have that doll. She could only dream, of course, but it was a nice dream. 

One day, the girl decided to sneak out of the orphanage to get the doll. 

It was dark out, and the girl began to get lost. No one was outside.

No one, but a man. 

The man approached the girl. "Where is your mommy?" 

The girl sobbed and shook her head. "I don't have one." 

The man picked the girl up and patted her back. "We'll find your mommy." 

He took the girl to the doll store.

She was never heard of again. 

Hongjoong put on a pair of underwear and sweatpants, crawling into bed with the older. "How's the book? Are you enjoying it?" He asked, smiling and kissing his cheek. The older nodded and pulled Hongjoong into his chest, hugging him close and pressing his cheek against Hongjoong's head. "It's interesting to read. But I'm not done, so give me a few days to get to the good part." He said, placing a kiss on Hongjoong's plump lips. Hongjoong eagerly kissed back, cupping his face and pulling him into the kiss. The raven haired male tried to pull away, only earning a whine from Hongjoong, the smaller pulling him right back into the kiss and holding him still, pushing himself on top of him and biting down on his bottom lip. 

"Seonghwa..." He whined out, his hips being pulled down against Seonghwa's eagerly. Feeling the older's hands on his ass made butterflies churn in his stomach. He struggled to watch his breath helplessly, Seonghwa simply shoving his head into the crook of his neck and beginning to touch at him, his hands sliding into his pants and massaging his ass. Hongjoong could only try to push him away a little bit, whining and wriggling in his grip. "Seonghwa, Seonghwa, stop... Wait..." He panted out, pulling himself up and crawling off of him, catching his breath. Seonghwa simply let him, wiping the saliva off his lips and sitting up. 

"What's wrong, angel? Too fast?" He asked, getting a nod from Hongjoong. Seonghwa could only nod, reaching over and hugging Hongjoong tightly, laying down and holding him close. "Talk to me, hm? Something's on your mind. Tell me." He spoke to the smaller one, who instinctively leaned into Seonghwa's warm grip. "What do you mean?" He asked, looking up at him and kissing his chin. "I mean exactly that. Something's on your mind." 

Hongjoong pouted and sighed, climbing out of his arms and standing. Seonghwa tracked him with his eyes and laid back, crossing his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Don't you dare run away from me, Kim Hongjoong. You can't keep secrets from me forever." He said sharply, watching Hongjoong tense up and sigh from his words. "Are you listening to me?" He spat out, standing up and grabbing him by the wrist. Hongjoong turned around and glared at him, disgust written all over his face. "Yes." He said in the same tone, the two glaring at each other menacingly. Seonghwa's sharp, hooded eyes burned into Hongjoong's bright ones, giving Hongjoong shivers. "Tell me. I won't ask you again, Kim Hongjoong." He snarled, walking forward and grabbing him by the jaw, then pushing him up against the wall. Hongjoong was used to this already, and he simply maintained eye contact with the taller male and refused to move, not rejecting him. "No."

Seonghwa clicked his tongue and slapped Hongjoong harshly, making him gasp from the impact and pant gently, landing a hard stomp on Seonghwa's foot. "Don't touch me." He snarled through gritted teeth, his self-control diminishing with every minute he continued to stare at Seonghwa. Instinctively, he put his arms up to block his face, smirking softly. "Don't." Seonghwa could only glare at him and back down, the tension still intense between them. "Now, if you'll excuse me, darling. I'm going to go blow off some steam, hm?" He kissed the tips of his fingers and pressed it roughly against Seonghwa's cheek, walking out of the room and closing the door behind him. Seonghwa sighed and rolled his eyes, head moving as Hongjoong pressed a fake kiss into his cheek. "So help me God..." He mumbled to himself, sitting back down on the bed and running a hand through his messy hair.

Seonghwa's concern for the smaller boy came from a place of love. While they hadn't known each other for a long time, he knew Hongjoong was troubled. He had found Hongjoong curled up under a tree in the middle of a storm, crying and shivering. He was skinny, bruised up like an overripe peach. Of course, Seonghwa had to help him. He never got much of a story from Hongjoong, all he knew was that his parents were abusive, and that the trauma he had come to Seonghwa with left him unpredictable. Seonghwa was learning to live with him, but he knew that whatever Hongjoong had him do, and whatever he did, was a result of the trauma, and in a way, helping him cope with it. It wasn't his fault, after all. He couldn't help his impulses, his thoughts, and actions. Seonghwa tried to help in any way he could, but over time, he realized that the only way to help Hongjoong was to let him purge the emotions.

While he sometimes forgot, he knew that he loved Hongjoong. He knew that Hongjoong knew what was good for him, and he knew that Hongjoong would get better. He knew that they would be better.

Everything he did for Hongjoong came from a place of love.

-

San woke up to Jongho spooning him, caressing his stomach and kissing the back of his head repeatedly, the smell of yummy food drifting into San's nose and waking him from his slumber. He yawned gently and groaned, his legs being hugged by a heated blanket and sweatpants that were too large for his body, chest and arms draped in a large cotton t-shirt. His hair was still just as unruly, but his face was clean and moisturised, the smeared makeup that once stained his face cleaned off. He sat up and took the blankets off, standing up and stretching a little bit, yawning softly. Jongho watched as he moved, sitting up as well and smiling at how active he was already. "Good morning, or good evening rather." Jongho remarked, following him and wrapping warm arms around his body.

San squeaked softly and leaned into Jongho's body, taking in a deep breath and closing his eyes. "Hey." He said softly, yawning once more and bringing his hands up to hold Jongho's wrist. "How long was I asleep?" He mumbled, turning around to look back at him, holding him softly. "Did you change my clothes, too?" He asked, a gentle smile lining his face. Jongho nodded, "Yeah, I did. You looked uncomfortable, wearing so little. Sorry if the clothes are too big on you..." Jongho spoke to the younger, kissing his forehead and pulling him forward, sitting on the bed and holding the smaller one on his lap. He could see San get slightly uncomfortable, but he soon relaxed in his grip, sighing. Jongho began to speak again, rubbing his back. "You slept for... ten hours." He then said, San resting his chin over Jongho's shoulder and eyeing the warm plates of food. He instantly perked up, a pang of hunger hitting him like a brick. He whined and tapped Jongho repeatedly, pointing to the food. "Jongho, hungry..." He whined out, pushing Jongho away and standing to get to the food.

On the warm plate was two fried eggs, warm rice, a few slices of salami, fried plantains and a bowl of soup on the side. San gasped happily and looked to Jongho for permission to eat, in which Jongho nodded and walked over to him. "Go ahead, eat as much as you want." San smiled brightly and began to eat the food, happily munching away at the food. It was some of the best food he had eaten, he couldn't get enough of it. Wolfing down his entire plate as fast as his mouth could go, his cheeks turned a rosy red and the colour returned to his face, lips rosy pink and eyes full of life as he nourished himself. He ate until the plate was empty and clean, leaving nothing behind, following it with a tall glass of cool water. Jongho watched him eat, smiling warmly and petting his head. "Enjoyed the food?" He asked as he finished eating the food, San nodding and standing up from where he sat, looking from Jongho's plate to him. Making a small noise of confusion, he sat next to Jongho and held onto his arm tight.

"You aren't gonna eat? The food was super good," He said, nuzzling his cheek and holding onto him. He had a sudden burst of energy, feeling himself come alive. Jongho simply shook his head, nudging him forward to eat more. "I'll eat what you don't finish, go ahead." As much as he wanted to, he would feel bad eating all of the food and leaving nothing for the person taking such good care of him. He picked up the plate and fork, feeding Jongho equal amounts of food as he ate. San offered him a warm smile and the two shared the warm and tasty food in silence, eating until they both were done. As San slowly put the plate down, Jongho wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him back into a warm hug, earning a bright grin from San. "Hey, be careful, I just ate..." He whined, rolling to look at him and cling onto him tightly, sounds of content leaving his lips.

"Thank you for the yummy food, Jongho. It was really good." Jongho could only smile at his compliment, raising an eyebrow and nodding. "Really? I couldn't tell," He remarked sarcastically, feeling San lightly punch his arm at his statement. "I was hungry, okay?" San said through laughs, hugging him close and closing his eyes. 

From then on, the two began talking, chatting up a storm into the late hours of the night. San was well fed, Jongho was keeping him occupied, and the two were comfortable. They stayed up talking about God knows what- anything and everything that came to mind. Favourite colours, favourite music bands, favourite animals, hobbies, books, anything that came to mind. They played a few card and hand games, getting to know each other. A few hours in, they were like best friends, and San had smiled so much that his cheeks were hurting. Jongho had put on some quiet music while they got comfortable with each other, and San was beginning to get cozy with Jongho, trusting him.

San knew it was wrong to trust a stranger so well. The constant memory of the night before flooded his mind in every waking moment, even during his sleep, locking him in a raging slumber he wouldn't escape from. Even with Jongho, he couldn't forget. He couldn't bring himself to forget those events. He had to hold onto them, in hopes of an escape.

Escape... That word never occurred to him until now. He was _trapped._

Whatever was going on, with him, and Jongho, and anyone else he was involved with... They had to have planned it. There was no other answer. As it all came flooding in, he got whiplash, and his head began to throb. 

_It was planned. They raped him, and took him, and... What now?_

He put the thoughts out of his head as best he could, putting on a smile and sitting close to Jongho, lacing fingers with him and allowing the other to talk to him, the sound of his voice so intoxicating that he almost lost himself in a rabbit hole of thoughts. Most of his thoughts were obsolete ones, about things as small as colours, foods, whatever he took enough interest in to think about. Until, he went deeper into his thoughts and found himself recalling memories he had forgotten, about two days before. 

The mans face flashed into his memory- it was clear. His face was distinguished from anyone else's he had seen, it wasn't easy to forget the face of the person who traumatized you. His eyes were sharp, and round, like a cats. He had a thin face, round, heart shaped lips, a pointy nose and platinum hair. Yes, it was all making sense. He remembered, getting drunk, kissing him, and being carried out on his back. From there, he could only remember bits and pieces. Being put into the car, hearing talking, and then _it_ happened. The night he lost his innocence, his sanity, his dignity, his virginity... He lost himself that night. 

_Who wouldn't remember?_

San felt a nauseating feeling settle in his stomach. He covered his mouth and turned away from Jongho, who was mid-monologue about some obscene topic San had brought up. He groaned and stood up, crouching down and shaking his hand anxiously, taking shaky breaths and shutting his eyes tight. "Jongho- Jongho, I'm going to be sick..." He cried out, though the other was already crouched down next to him, petting his back and shushing him soothingly. "It's okay, baby, you'll be fine. What happened?" Jongho said softly, though San persisted. "Jongho, please! I don't feel well!" He cried, standing and trying to get a grip on himself, hands tightly holding onto his hair. "Please!" He was desperate, the feeling of vomit creeping up his throat already setting in. 

Jongho sighed softly and nodded, putting a hand on his back and holding his body close, rubbing his back. He shushed the smaller, sitting him on the bed and rubbing his stomach softly. "You'll be okay. Calm down, baby. What happened?" He spoke in a hushed voice, dropping down to his knees to look up into his eyes. "Tell me, please?" He pleaded the younger, caressing his wet cheeks. San vigorously shook his head, pushing Jongho's hands away. "Go away, please, I want to be alone." His words came out broken, sobs interjecting his words and making his body shake hard. His brain relived the moment over and over again, until the events were burned into his eyes, and suddenly, everyone looked like _him._ Even Jongho, the person who only wanted to love him. 

Jongho frowned and nodded, kissing his head and wrapping a blanket around him. "When you want me to come back, knock on the door, okay? I'll leave you be, but I'll be nearby if you need me. Okay?" He said softly to San, waiting until he nodded softly to exit the room, closing the door quietly. 

San panted heavily, soon realizing he was alone, his brain refusing to let him rest. He sobbed out loud, grabbing at his hair and pulling it, his muscles burning painfully in his body. Though tears burned painfully in his eyes, he crawled into the bed, wrapping himself up in the blanket and curled up, crying as many tears as his eyes would make, until he stopped. He eventually fell asleep, crying to himself, slipping into a dreamless sleep that held him in peace, until he woke up the next morning. But the break from his own mind was relaxing while it lasted. 

-

When he woke up, the sun shone brightly into his eyes. He was tucked into a new bed, the same silk robe from the first day covering his body, and nothing else. A cup of tea with a small jar of honey sat on the bedside table to his right, along with a thick book he couldn't make the title out of; a mannequin in the left corner of the room, next to a vanity with all kinds of sewing materials. The blanket he was tucked under was soft, it must have been organic cotton or something. San knew, in the real world, he would never be able to afford such a luxury item. The more he woke from his sleep, the more he realised that the entire room was luxurious. For starters, the bed was a canopy bed, soft pink sheer fabric draping from the top of the frame, the top design covered in incredible art, cherubs and waves, golden suns giving the art life. The sides of the top were gold, gentle swirly patterns giving it a modern appeal. The bedsheets were baby pink, and the pillows a matching white, cradling his head like a baby. 

He was beyond confused at this point, wondering what on Earth was happening now. He sat up and sighed gently, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. The door clicked, and a certain black haired man peeked in, smiling as he saw the youngest awake. His face was very distinct. He had strong cheekbones, full lips and smooth skin, his eyes sharp and narrow, light brown irises piercing into his vulnerable body. He was intimidating, for sure.

"Aww," He cooed, "Good morning princess. Did you sleep well?" He asked, closing the door behind him and walking to San, fixing his soft hair and pulling his hands away from his eyes. "Don't rub, it'll damage your eyelashes." He instructed San, picking up the teacup and putting a dollop of honey into it, stirring and handing it to San. "Drink, my dear." 

San shifted away from the stranger, a look of mild disgust spreading on his face. Reluctantly, he took the teacup and sipped, sighing gently. Being real, the man was attractive. It was hard for a gay man like San to not admit at least that. But, he was a stranger, in an unknown location, treating San like a princess, for no apparent reason. 

The man smiled and stood, clearing his throat and going to the vanity. He brought over a pair of clean clothes and set them on the bed. "Drink your tea, and change. Jongho wanted to see you before I come back." His voice was gentle, and he pressed a kiss on San's forehead before exiting the room. San only perked up at Jongho's name, a feeling of happiness festering in his chest, finally knowing he would see someone he could even slightly trust. 

He drank down the tea rather quickly, then unfolded the clothes and made a disgusted face at them. Don't get him wrong, San enjoyed a good skirt every now and then, but _this?_ He was shocked, to say the least.

Nevertheless, he put it on. It was a simple white blouse and pink, high waisted, pleated tennis skirt. He didn't have much of a choice, and it had shorts underneath, so it wouldn't be too bad. The shirt had a white bow around the neck, and it buttoned up with frills lining the button seams. The sleeves were long and cuffed around his wrists, making him look like he was getting ready to go to an all-girls school. To go with it, a pair of frilled ankle socks were folded into the outfit as well. He walked over to the full body mirror in the corner of the room, judging himself. He felt disgusting. The outfit was cute, but, not on him. 

The door clicked again, and he saw Jongho come in, making him turn around and smile softly at him. "Hey..." 

Jongho's jaw dropped and he laughed a little bit, making San pout and laugh as well. 

"Don't laugh at me, I look ridiculous." San whined, looking away from him before hugging him tightly, sighing. Jongho rolled his eyes a little bit and hugged him by his waist, "You look nice." He said, patting his back and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Don't be nervous, okay? Today you're gonna meet someone new, but they won't hurt you. You'll be back here in no time, okay?" He tilted San's head up to make eye contact, getting a small nod from San. Jongho nodded and smiled, kissing his forehead. "You're pretty." Jongho spoke in a hushed voice, and it wasn't long until the black haired man was back, his eyes burning into San's. 

It didn't take long for Jongho to pull away and turn to the man, nodding once more in affirmation. He turned to San one last time and kissed his cheek, before turning to leave. As he passed the man, he hissed, "Don't you dare hurt him," in a hushed voice, in which the man cleared his throat and motioned for San to come forward. 

And that's when San's heart dropped. 

There was a second man standing in the doorway, his arms folded across his chest, leaning against the doorframe. He had sharp, round eyes, heart shaped lips, a pointy nose and bright blue hair. Feeling his dark, hooded eyes burn into his body, nausea festered in his stomach. 

"Come with me." He spoke, and the black haired man left. 

San was frozen.

_What was happening right now?_

-

_To be continued..._

_-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the cliffhanger. <3


	3. Part Three.

San's body was frozen in place as he made eye contact with the shorter man, his heart beginning to race out of his chest and all of the blood leaving his face. Hongjoong rolled his eyes and walked into the room, putting his hand on San's back and pushing him forward to walk. "Come on." He said, and San could only walk forward, though his legs pleaded him not to. "Where are we going?" He asked innocently, only being shushed by Hongjoong and brought forward. His knees were shaking uncontrollably, and he felt like he was going to stop breathing entirely. He simply kept his head down and walked, allowing Hongjoong to guide him, a steady hand on his back.

The two walked until they got to a staircase, and Hongjoong nudged San forward once more, making him weakly walk down the stairs. "Where are we going?" He asked once more, his voice cracking a little bit. Hongjoong shushed him again, pushing him forward. "Hush, San." The room he descended into smelled old, a tinge of metal burning his nose. Nausea hit him again, and he shuddered, the hairs covering his body standing up on end. "Who are you?" He asked, making Hongjoong click his tongue. "Be quiet, Choi San." The cold ground he walked on made him shiver, the only thing covering the sensitive soles of his feet being the clean white socks he wore. Hongjoong hummed a song to himself, walking in front of San to make sure everything ran smoothly. He took out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door at the end of the staircase, opening it up to reveal the room inside.

The room smelled of cleaning products and air freshener, but it wasn't as bad as San thought. A metal table sat in the middle, a wide pane of glass that was covered on the opposite side of the room. There were counters lining the walls, the white of it cleaned nicely, several drawers and cabinets neatly closed and labeled with characters he couldn't recognise. A foreign language, maybe. Against the left wall, there was a white, wooden door, and against the right wall, next to the covered window, a grey metal door decorated it. A bright white fluorescent light shone down on the metal table, which had leather straps dangling to the side. It was scary, honestly. It was like a medical table. San frowned and felt tears burn into his eyes, being pushed forward into the room. Hongjoong closed the door and went to a drawer, opening it and putting on a pair of gloves. He sanitised the gloves as well, making sure they were as clean as possible. He then got a rubbing alcohol wipe and cleaned off the metal table, then turned to San and tilted his head towards the table. "Lay down."

San furrowed his eyebrows and felt his stomach burn, his legs involuntarily walking towards the table and turning him around, sitting himself up on the table and laying back. He pulled his skirt down a little bit, covering his thighs up. Hongjoong looked through the drawers and pulled out a measuring tape, a ruler, a tourniquet, and a few vials. He pulled out a little panel from the table, setting the materials down and letting out a sigh. "I won't hurt you, I'm just going to do a physical examination." He said, taking out a notepad and pen. He opened the measuring tape and had San stand, wrapping the tape around his waist and recording the numbers. He recorded San's chest, arms, hips, thighs, calves, inseam, torso length, torso width, neck, head width and length. San simply stayed calm and still as Hongjoong measured and wrote. Hongjoong nudged San to sit, in which San did. Hongjoong took San's foot and measured the ankle, heel, the balls of his feet and length. "What are you going to do to me?" San asked nervously, only getting a sigh from Hongjoong. "Hush."

Hongjoong lifted San to stand and lead him to the room on the left, opening the white door and allowing San into the room. The room was full of rolls of fabric, and at the end of the closet, there was a scale and a stadiometer. San waited for Hongjoong's okay before standing up on the scale, the scale weighing him as Hongjoong adjusted the stadiometer to measure him, in which he wrote down the numbers. "You lost some weight." He said, taking San's wrist and laying him down on the table. "Give me your arm." He ordered, pulling over a rolling chair and sitting down. Rolling over to a drawer, he pulled out a butterfly needle and a tube, along with a bandage and an alcohol wipe. He took San's arm and wrapped the tourniquet around it tightly, flicking his arm to find a vein. "Talk to me, Choi San. How are you today?" He tried to make conversation with the younger, tightening the smaller's hand into a fist and continuing to search for a vein. San took in deep breaths, looking away. His voice trembled as he spoke. "Scared."

Hongjoong nodded and found a vein in his arm, quickly cleaning the area and taking the needle, opening it and making sure the vein was still there before inserting it into his arm, hearing a loud, high-pitched shaky breath from San. He stood and kissed San's forehead, keeping it still. He quickly went to get an adhesive, putting it on top of the needle and making sure it stayed still. "It's done, Sannie. It'll be okay." He offered San comfort, connecting the tube to one of the vials and watching it fill with his blood. San panted and laid back on the table, crying. "You're such a baby..." Hongjoong said softly at his reaction to the needle.

Within a couple of minutes, it was finished, and Hongjoong closed the last vial, putting it on the little table and taking off the adhesive. He added a cotton ball to the needle, pulling it out quickly and bandaging it. "It's done." He said, standing up and throwing the needle and tube away. He put the vials in a ziplock bag and smiled at San, patting his knee. San relaxed in the table and rolled on his side, whining. Hongjoong sighed and went to San, laying him on his back and beginning to unbutton his shirt. San began to panic, pushing Hongjoong's hands away and sitting up, covering up his chest. "Stop, stop, stop. Stop. No." He spoke quickly, tucking his knees in and feeling tears burn in his eyes. Hongjoong furrowed his eyebrows and reached forward, taking his hands. "I have to. It'll be fast if you let me. I'm just going to look and feel a little bit." He said, pushing San's hands to his sides and continuing to unbutton his shirt. "I won't take your bottoms off."

San, though still traumatised, cried softly and nodded, laying back and closing his eyes, taking in deep breaths and struggling to not let the trauma that constantly ate at his mind to come back and make him lash out at Hongjoong. Hongjoong's hands felt around his ribs and chest, feeling his chest open and close as he took in breaths, and feeling for his heartbeat. It was only a few minutes of touching before he closed San's shirt and buttoned it up to the top, patting his shoulder and smiling. "Alright, and now for the next part." He stood and walked into the white doored room again, bringing out a silk robe and leaving it on the table. "Change."

And with that, he left the room, letting San change clothes. San could only take the time to cry to himself, sitting up and holding the robe in front of himself, looking at how it looked. He felt miserable, being ordered around without knowing what was coming next. But of course, he knew he had to. He was fully aware of what Hongjoong was capable of, he didn't want to risk getting hurt even more. Despite not wanting to do anything he was being told, he did it without argument, simply out of fear. 

He peeled off his shirt and skirt and folded it to the best of his abilities, putting on the robe and tightening it as far as it could go, not letting an inch of his skin be seen. It didn't take him long to change, but he took his sweet time, deciding to look around the room. He tip-toed around as to not be heard, quietly opening drawers, looking around for any information. He didn't find much, though. Just medical objects, like needles and cotton swabs, or sewing objects, like sewing needles and measuring tapes, pins and fabric scraps. He opened the cabinets and looked around, finding it was mostly empty, just full of cleaning products and whatnot. He let out a huff and went to the covered window, taking the handles of the metal that restricted it and trying to pull it open. He tried a few times, eventually giving up as he found a keyhole for it, accepting the fact that it was locked. He tried the door next to it, finding that it was also locked. "Great..." He mumbled to himself, sitting on the table again and thinking. "Well I'm fucked." He sighed out, turning his attention back to the front door, hearing someone gently knock on it.

"Can I come in?" A familiar voice said. It wasn't Hongjoong's, he knew that much. But the thickness of the door drowned out pitch, and he couldn't tell if it was Jongho or the black haired man he was greeted with earlier. "Yes." He responded, shifting to sit on the other side of the table, facing the front door. He was more than delighted to see it was Jongho, smiling warmly at him. "Hey, stranger." Jongho said, closing the door and kissing San's forehead. "Hongjoong sent me in to pamper you, do you mind that?" He asked, looking at the sheet of paper Hongjoong had given to him, full of tasks and extra notes for Jongho to follow. San shook his head and laid back comfortably, reaching forward to take Jongho's hand and hold it tight. "What are you going to do?" He asked, trying to look at the sheet of paper.

"Just pamper you. Wax, tweeze, exfoliate, you know. Maybe a massage if that's your thing." He spoke in a light tone, smiling at him and kissing his head. San laughed softly at him, reaching forward to pull Jongho into a hug. He nuzzled into the older and sat up, holding him tight. Jongho simply let San hug him, kissing his cheek and sitting on the edge of the table. The two embraced each other tightly, San holding onto him for dear life. Jongho was nervous to break the silence, not wanting to scare him or disturb him more than he had already been disturbed. Alas, one of them had to.

"Did something happen, angel?" Jongho asked, standing up and tilting his head up to look at him. San shook his head. "No, I just needed a hug." He said softly and smiled softly at him, holding one of Jongho's hands. Jongho could only take his word for it. "Alright, I believe you. Come, now, though. If we don't do this as soon as possible, Hongjoong will get upset at us." He said, helping San on his feet. He got a few tools from the drawers and held them in his hand, a few wooden sticks, a bag of an unnamed substance and pair of tweezers. San reached out to hold Jongho's spare hand, in which Jongho allowed him, smiling and holding onto his small hand and walking out of the room with him.

San kept his head down as he walked with Jongho, holding him close for comfort and letting his mind run wild. He didn't look anywhere but at the floor, the feeling of Jongho standing next to him was enough to comfort him from any anxious thoughts that ran through his head. Jongho, though San didn't know him for very long, was a comforting presence to him. A ray of light in a sea of darkness, someone he could confide in, despite the odd circumstances of his being. It was easy for San to get lost in the idea of Jongho, a tall, relatively young man, rescuing him from his turmoil and loving him. San could only dream of the day that he fell in love with someone, but for the young 18 year old, he feared that day would never come. His thoughts brought up an entire ocean of questions and worries, making him sigh and look up from the ground, seeing that they had came to a stop at a door. Jongho opened the door and guided San in, and San looked around curiously. Of all places, this was a... Bathroom?

San was sat down on the edge of the bathtub, and he looked at Jongho quizzically. "What are we going to do?" He asked, watching as Jongho closed the door and got out a little plastic and metal pot. He plugged it into the wall and turned it on high, then got a hand towel and got it damp with cold water. "You trust me, right?" Jongho asked the younger, putting the things down next to him and getting out a container of a body scrub. San nodded at his question, "Yes, why?" He asked, watching his actions. Jongho turned San around to face the inside of the bathtub, taking off his socks and sitting next to him. "Good, then you'll have to trust what I'm doing right now, okay?" He pressed a kiss on San's cheek and rolled San's robe up, beginning to gently rub the exfoliant on his gentle skin. He did the same to both his legs, scrubbing gently as San watched him to make sure he didn't try anything smart.

Jongho didn't touch him anywhere else, simply rubbing the exfoliant into his skin and rubbing off all of the dead skin, then turning on the faucet and taking the detachable shower head, rinsing off his skin, As the exfoliant came off, San stared at his skin, noticing how it was so shiny and smooth. He smiled to himself and watched Jongho get a towel, drying his skin off and looking back to the pot, that was now steaming hot. He poured the contents of the bag he had brought in, the little beads of hard wax melting on contact. San scrunched his nose up, letting out a whine. "Jongho, I don't want to wax my legs... It hurts a lot." He said, Jongho turning his attention back to San and kissing his lips quickly. San's eyes widened and he pulled away, slapping Jongho hard. Jongho didn't mind much, he just cooed at San and scratched his chin. "You're so cute." San's heart was racing and his face flushed, averting eye contact and smacking Jongho's hand away. He looked away from the older and huffed.

San turned to face the pot, stretching his leg out across Jongho's lap. Jongho smiled at him and patted his leg, stirring the melted wax and picked some up on a stick, letting it cool down a little bit. He placed it on San's leg, laying it in the direction of his hair growth, then let it sit until it was dry. "Are you ready? It's going to hurt a little bit, but you get used to it." He said to San, holding his hand as he grabbed the lip of the wax, getting ready to pull. San clearly wasn't ready, but he nodded regardless, holding onto Jongho's hand tightly. Jongho yanked the strip up, and all of the hair that came with it, earning a loud cry from San. He dug his nails into Jongho's hand, hissing and trying to pull his leg away. "That fucking hurt!" He exclaimed through teary eyes, whining. Jongho rubbed the red skin and set the wax aside, tweezing any stray hairs. "Sorry, angel."

Jongho powered through the rest of the waxing, doing both of his entire legs, arms, armpits, chest, and any stray hairs on his face. Needless to say, San cried a lot. But it was over rather quickly, and Jongho gently rubbed him down with the cool towel. Jongho didn't pry him anymore, turning off the pot and cleaning everything putting it all away before standing San up. "I think that's all you had to do today. Well, Seonghwa will come to your room and do something, I don't really pay attention to him... When he's done, I'll come to your room. We can relax together. Do you have any requests for dinner?" He asked, cupping San's face and kissing his forehead. San's face was still flushed red from being waxed, and his eyes were red and teary from crying. He thought for a moment, wrapping his arms around Jongho and sighing. "Hmm... Macaroni and cheese? With some chicken?" He asked, looking up at him and resting his chin against Jongho's chest. Jongho nodded and pet San's hair, getting a soft smile from him.

Jongho led San back to his room and closed the door behind him, allowing San some room to himself. San sighed and closed the curtains, stripping himself of his clothes and rubbing his now soft legs, wincing in pain as they were still raw. He didn't know how he felt about being treated so well, it was beyond him how someone could kidnap him, ruin him, and now suddenly was treating him like a prince. How does that happen? It only made him wonder what their motive was. What was he here for, truly? Even the thought of what they could do to him made him shudder. Instead, he thought about... Anything, that wasn't this. But then again, there wasn't much left to think about besides this, every other thought he had was some obscene question about his location or his captors... Or just about anything he could think of about this place.

It's not like you can blame him, either. He was just a young boy, about to start college, and all of a sudden this big thing happens and he's left in the middle of God-knows-where with no one he knew, the only person he could mildly trust was Jongho, and even then that was odd. Could he really put his trust in one of their friends? Why would anyone with San's best interest at heart put him in the face of danger, knowing what they were capable of? Something wasn't right. San knew that. He just didn't know what was wrong, either. He didn't know where to start, he was simply at a loss. How could this happen?

San sighed gently and sat up, covering himself with the robe once more and looking around the room. It was mostly empty, like no one else had been in there. It smelled clean and looked brand new. The paint was fresh, too. Everything was new- in all honesty, it was unnerving. He had to assume that this wasn't their first time doing something like this. It was all too planned out, someone had to be thoughtful of how they executed it before even beginning to act on it, regardless of whatever their sick mind told them to. He stood and went to the vanity, opening the drawers to see what was inside. To his dismay, it was only makeup, jewelry and dust, but of course, only a dumb person would leave anything in it. He then walked over to the door on the right side of the room, opening it and peeking in.

It was a clean bathroom, white counters and a spotless mirror. It had a bath and a shower with glass doors, a detachable shower head and a variety of shampoo's, conditioners, soaps and whatnot. On the counters was toothpastes, a toothbrush, floss, facial wash, mouthwash and a little note that read, 'Use at your discretion. <3 - K.H.J.' San didn't think much of it, simply walking out and walking to the dresser, opening the drawers up to see the contents. It was full of fresh socks, skirts, blouses, dresses and the bottom drawer remained locked, so he didn't pry.

As much as San wanted to hate it, he couldn't help but think that it wouldn't be too bad. Being treated like a princess, getting pampered and wearing pretty clothes all the time didn't seem too bad. If Jongho was around to protect him, and they continued to treat him so well, he could get used to life like this. He loved his life outside but... He could get used to this.

There was a knock at his door and he perked up, going to the door and opening it. At the door he saw Seonghwa, who offered him a soft smile. "Good evening, Choi San. You were looking around the room?" He asked, allowing San a moment to nod a little bit and step out of the way. Seonghwa allowed himself in and closed the door behind him, bringing San to the vanity and sitting him down in front of it. "I won't be long, I'm just here to talk to you a little bit and get to know you." San could only follow his lead and sit down, staring at himself in the mirror. He didn't look too bad- He had minor eye bags and his cheeks had gotten a little bit slimmer most likely from stress and crying. Seonghwa's first response was to go to the bathroom and come back with a makeup bag of products, starting with a serum.

"So... Tell me about yourself, I'll do the same when you're done." Seonghwa spoke to San, cleaning his hands with hand sanitizer and beginning to pour some of the serum into his hands, massaging it into his forehead, cheeks and nose. "Your skin is very smooth." He remarked, earning a smile from San. "Thank you, I drink a lot of water." He responded, making Seonghwa smile and pinch his cheeks. "Well... I don't know where to start. I'm in college, studying technical dance... I work a part time job with my friend... I have a cat..." He said slowly as Seonghwa's fingers continued to massage lotion into his face, listening to his words. "Can you sing?" Seonghwa asked, picking up a jade roller and beginning to roll his face, San closing his eyes contently and resting back against Seonghwa, relaxing. "Mmm... I can." He said softly, Seonghwa holding him and nodding. "What did you work as?" He asked, in which San replied, "It's embarrassing." Seonghwa didn't pry anymore, instead pumping a little bit of body lotion and massaging it into San's neck and shoulders.

"What's your cats name?"

"Charlotte."

"Are you flexible?"

"Yes,"

"Can you walk in high heels?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

"I'm just curious, Sannie."

Seonghwa stayed quiet, bringing his hands up to massage San's scalp, allowing him to enjoy the relaxing silence of the massage. Seonghwa enjoyed watching him be massaged, noticing how much he was enjoying it. He leaned in to San and placed sweet kisses down his face, trailing down slowly. He placed kisses on his temple, down to his cheek, then to his jaw, then slowly down to his neck. San was intoxicated with his touch, his warm fingers rubbing sweet circles into his tense shoulders and placing warm, wet kisses on his smooth skin. San didn't even notice how Seonghwa was touching him, too indulged in the warmth to care. His face was flushed warm, reaching behind him to hold onto Seonghwa.

San was beginning to whine a little bit, Seonghwa lacing his slim fingers into San's petite ones. He pulled away for a moment and pulled San to stand, lifting him up easily and brought him to the bed, laying him down and holding onto his thighs, continuing to gently kiss at his neck and collarbones. San let out whines and soft pants, his hands placed gingerly on Seonghwa's back. The intimacy was enjoyable for a moment, but San was quick to come to his senses and see where it was heading. He gently nudged Seonghwa away from him, in which Seonghwa looked up at him and nodded, sitting up and pulling away. "I'm sorry, I got carried away..." Seonghwa apologized, pulling San up and tightening his robe a little bit. He made sure San's skin was covered, earning a gentle smile from San. "Its okay, I got carried away too. I'll let you when I'm ready."

Seonghwa nodded and placed a kiss on San's forehead, ruffling his hair. "Alright, I'll leave you be now. Jongho wanted to come see you too." He said to San, letting out a breath and waving bye, leaving the room. San took in a shaky breath and gripped his robe tightly, his face a warm pink. He didn't expect to enjoy that as much as he did, honestly. Seonghwa's lips and hands were nice against his skin, he was gentle and intimate, he was in it for San's pleasure more than his own. San let out a few deep breaths and turned to the door as Jongho walked in, carrying to plates full of food. San smiled at him and stood, taking one of the plates and sitting on the bed, tucking his knees in and holding the food on his lap. "Thank you for the food, Jongho. It smells delicious." He said, waiting for Jongho to close the door and sit down on the bed for him to start eating. The two ate the food together, San cuddling up to Jongho as he ate. They spent a while just enjoying the food before Jongho broke the silence, pulling out his phone and propping it up against the bed frame. "Let's watch something together," He spoke, opening up Netflix and handing the phone to San, letting him search up any show he wanted.

Until, his phone started buzzing, and making a loud noise. It was an amber alert.

**AMBER ALERT:** _18 year old boy missing, black hair, brown eyes, 175cm, 51kg. Choi San. Last seen in Gangnam-gu, Seoul, South Korea. Black SUV with plate 39나2764._

San stared at it with a blank face, taking in the information. He was a missing person, and the chances of a search party looking for him was larger than he thought. He looked to Jongho and showed it to him, in which Jongho pressed 'OK' and sighed, kissing San's cheek. "I'm sorry this happened to you, angel." 

San shook his head and searched for a show, choosing one and setting it down. "Its not your fault, it's not within your control. Don't apologise. I'll be okay, yeah?" San said, smiling sadly at Jongho and hugging him. "Let's just watch and get some sleep." He said, laying down and snuggling close to Jongho. Jongho could only follow his wants and laid with him, holding San close to his body and watching the show. San enjoyed the skinship with the older one, allowing Jongho to comfort him away from his thoughts. "Sannie," Jongho began, looking down at him and massaging his back gently. San looked up at him and observed his face, giving Jongho his attention.

"I'll always protect you."

San smiled and nuzzled Jongho's chest, closing his eyes and resting his body.

_"I love you..."_

-

_To be continued..._

_-_

**Authors notes:** Hi! choisanooc here. Nice to formally meet you. I'm writing this part as an addition to the chapter, simply because the notes space wouldn't have enough room for everything I intend on writing. Not to intimidate you about the content of this note. I just have a few things I'd like to say before I send you off to read whatever other works you're invested in. 

\- Firstly, I would like to personally thank you for all of the support I've gotten. As this is my first story on this website, I didn't expect it to get much insight, if any at all due to its content. I understand that this is a rather dark storyline, and some parts may be uncomfortable to read. But I want you to worry not, for this story does have a good ending! I don't have an _exact_ plot for it... but I have a general idea of where it wants to go. To me, writing is like jazz. Just keep going, see where the story takes you. Does that count as a writing tip? Maybe! Take that with a grain of salt, I'm not a very confident writer as is. I know most of you might be worried about San! His future isn't all dark, though. It will get worse, but things will also get better. Patience is a virtue! Keep reading as I keep updating and you'll see what the world has in store for him and Jongho, along with Seonghwa and Hongjoong. In a few chapters, I'll delve into their personal stories, so keep your eyes peeled for that! I hope you'll enjoy it in the future.

\- Secondly, onto more serious matters. As thankful as I am for all of the positive feedback I've gotten on this work, I've noticed some negative, too. You may not have seen it (I have comment monitoring on), but I do. I read the comments I get, and I appreciate positive ones. However, I would also like to address the negative ones... I just reiterated what I just said. I digress. UM. I appreciate the feedback. However, Archive of Our Own is a... Strange website, at best. I know I'll be able to write about my trauma to purge it to my hearts content. Does that mean everyone will like it? No. But, that being said, you also don't need to comment on it. No one is forcing you to read my work. Some people enjoy it while others don't. Who are you to tell me what I can and can't write about? No disrespect intended, but, I very highly doubt ATEEZ will see any of my writings. It doesn't hurt anyone, in my opinion least, and if you're worried about me writing about this topic then... You're _really_ not going to like the 'Rape/Non-Con' section of this website. **Archive warnings** **exist for a reason. Heed them.**

-Thirdly, following up with the last topic, I've ran into a little issue. You see, this plot is _very_ dark, and I mean very. Did you take a close look at the tags? ...Yeah. Dark stuff. Not the point. See, I am a very huge softie for ATEEZ. Seeing them get hurt in the slightest makes me quite angry. Writing is different in that way- You know its fake, and it'll never happen. But some people are more sensitive to writing than I am, and I don't know. Should I censor some of the parts of the story? Like, remove some dark parts to make it easier to read? Like for example, one part I wanted to add was, SeongJoong pimping San out, for the money, and because they can. Jongho would be the one taking care of San and his trauma, but I'm not sure if you guys would enjoy that part. I want your opinions! I'm not just writing this for myself, but for you guys too. I want you to enjoy what I write. That being said, when there are heavy and triggering topics, I will put a warning at the beginning and before the scene starts, so you can choose to skip past if you're sensitive. Leave a comment for me to read so I can hear your opinions please! Any constructive criticism, comments or questions about the story are welcome. But negativity will be filtered out. As I've seen memes say: It's my trauma, I pick the plot. 

_Thank you for reading! I love you guys a lot and remember to stay hydrated, eat well and do your schoolwork. Wear a mask too! The pandemic isn't over >:( ! <3 choisanooc out!_

_- <3 -_


	4. Part Four.

The next few days were rather uneventful, time went by and San slowly got more and more comfortable in his new home. He spent most of his time in his room, lounging around or finding small things to bore himself with. He was getting closer to Seonghwa and Jongho every day, but Hongjoong had seemingly disappeared as quickly as he appeared. Not that San minded, he enjoyed his time with Seonghwa and Jongho. He was beginning to get to know them, just enough that they weren't complete strangers. All the while, they were doing the same to him, figuring him out.

San spent most of his time with Jongho, playing video games Jongho brought him and taking up some of Jongho's hobbies- which included crocheting, painting, baking, playing Minecraft and sleeping. Boy, did they sleep a lot, and they ate a lot too. San ate three healthy home cooked meals a day, along with one liter of water a day minimum. He exercised with Seonghwa, then got an hour or two of alone time, and then the three of them typically spent the night together, talking and cuddling. They then put San to bed early every night, Jongho staying the night with him and Seonghwa tending to his own boy, Hongjoong. Most of their nights were uneventful, just kissing and cuddling, and lots of sex whenever Hongjoong had the energy. They had a good routine, it was healthy. San was finally getting used to staying with them. He was adjusting to being around Jongho and Seonghwa, he was able to destress for once and relax.

Jongho could tell that San was getting used to them. He noticed San eating more often, getting comfortable talking to them about his life, and letting his guard down around them, letting the both of them touch him more. This was big for Jongho, he was proud that San trusted him enough to open up. For someone as damaged and sensitive as San, he trusted easy. San knew this made him at risk, it made him vulnerable to be hurt again. But as he learned to trust again, he knew that Jongho and Seonghwa wouldn't hurt him. They didn't have the heart to, though it was always possible. At least, that's what San thought.

San really hoped he was right.

-

The sunlight poured into San's bedroom, and San slowly opened his eyes, the smell of fresh food and tea filling his nose as the sun kissed his face and hands. He felt Jongho's warm arms around his waist, his leg placed on top of San's and head rested in San's neck. Most of the time they woke up in the same spot, the two enjoying the intimacy that came with morning spooning. San rolled on his back to look at him, smiling up at him and bringing his hands up to caress his cheeks. Jongho was already awake, smiling softly and kissing his fingertips, leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Good morning, angel." He said, massaging San's sides mindlessly. San let out a gentle groan and nuzzled him, a warm smile plastered on his face as Jongho held him. Though, San's body ached, and he began to sat up. "Alright, Jongho. You know how much I love cuddles but my body hurts, I need to stretch." He said, reaching over to the cup of tea and sipping softly at it. Jongho chuckled lightly, kissing his neck. "What, did I fuck you too hard?" He said in a low voice, rubbing San's side. San rolled his eyes in disgust, setting the tea down. "You know we didn't have sex, don't make those jokes." He said, kissing Jongho's forehead.

San stood up and made his way to the bathroom, sighing gently and taking the white toothbrush from its holder. Jongho followed him, wrapping his warm arms around San's waist. San smiled and squeezed some of the white, minty paste on his brush, letting Jongho hold him tightly as San brushed his teeth clean. Everything was going fine until Seonghwa walked in, Seonghwa clearing his throat and stepping into the bathroom, knocking softly to gain their attention. San was mid-brush, but Jongho looked back, smiling at the older. "What's up?" He said, noticing Seonghwa's worried expression. "I need alone time with San today. I'm sorry, Jongho, but it's important." Seonghwa spoke, catching San's attention. Jongho's face dropped, and he nodded, placing a hand gingerly on San's back. San was concerned, to say the least. He knew that Seonghwa would never hurt him, so this new information was unlike anything he had experienced these past few days.

The first thing San thought of was Hongjoong. He couldn't help but think that he was being put in danger, especially considering that he knew how fast Hongjoong could escalate a situation. The two hadn't interacted much, besides that one day. San saw him from time to time, but since he was instructed to basically live out of his room, he didn't see much of outside. He couldn't be bothered with it, his main concern was staying safe, and staying around familiarity. He figured that was the only way he would be able to survive, at least for now.

San spat out the toothpaste and rinsed his mouth out, nodding and placing a kiss on Jongho's cheek. "I love you," Jongho said to him softly, earning a gentle smile from San who didn't return the sentiment. He silently walked with Seonghwa, who led him down a few hallways to his bedroom. San thought it was odd that Seonghwa trusted him enough to be in their room, but, he didn't ask questions. His mind wasn't there, his main concern was getting out safely, and staying away from Hongjoong. Seonghwa closed the door behind him and sat San down on the bed, petting his hair and hugging his head close to his abdomen. "I'm sorry this happened to you. San." He said softly, tears threatening to burn his eyes. He felt the familiar feeling of sharpness poking his nose, an indicator that he would cry soon. San nodded and wrapped his arms around Seonghwa slowly, rubbing his back and enjoying the warm embrace. "It's okay, Seonghwa. It's not your fault." Seonghwa looked down at him and frowned, "But it's not fair-" San cut him off before he could finish.

"Hey, we can't go there. It happened, there's nothing we can do about it." He said, and Seonghwa sat next to him, hugging him close. "Okay, you're right... Can we go to the 'it sucks' place?" In which San smiled gently and nodded, kissing his cheeks softly. "Yeah, let's go there. It sucks." The two took a moment for themselves, hugging each other and enjoying the warmth of an embrace. At one point though, Seonghwa stood up, patting his head. "Alright, we can't sit around and mope all day, I have to prepare you." San was confused, to say the least. "Prepare...?"

Seonghwa nodded and got out a pair of tight black shorts with a gold zipper, and a light pink crop top, placing them neatly on San's lap. Both were clearly made for women. San's face scrunched up in disgust, looking up at him. "Please don't make me wear this. Not in front of Hongjoong." Seonghwa patted his thigh and sighed, "You have to. Hongjoong loves skinship, seeing you in pretty and revealing clothes would get you on his good side." He said, earning a groan from San. He reluctantly stood and stripped his clothes, putting the new pair on and tugging on the shorts, trying to get them to cover his legs. "This is so embarrassing..." He whined, and Seonghwa wrapped a warm blanket around his legs to cover him up. "I know, but you need to get on his good side. To stay safe." Once San was comfortable, Seonghwa brought him to the vanity, looking at him in the mirror. "I'll fix you up a little bit while giving you some tips on how to stay safe with Hongjoong, okay?" San could only nod and look at his hands while Seonghwa fidgeted with his hair.

He settled with a side part, tucking his hair in behind his ear with the other half curling over. "Okay, so, a few things you should know about him is that, for one, he's mentally ill. ADHD, depression, anxiety, mild sociopathy, you know... It's not an excuse for his actions, but it's an explanation. You're allowed to be mad at him and blame him but, at the same time, he can't help it. Treatment doesn't help, either. I've known him for years and no amount of prescriptions or therapy can help." San listened intently, looking up at him.

"How come he didn't do any of this to you?"

Seonghwa thought for a moment, gelling part of his hair down and using a comb to neatly place it. "He prays on feeble, submissive men. Women too, but, in his words, they 'aren't as fun.' We met the same way he met you, at a bar. He got me drunk, and tried to do the same thing, but I'm not submissive. So he gave up on trying and just took me home, and from there he saw I couldn't be manipulated into these kinds of things, you know. He just decided to befriend me, and then we got feelings for each other. I tried to help him, but he didn't listen, and now I just let him cope however he must." San felt a sickening pain fester in his chest, the blood dropping from his skin.

"Were... Were you in the car when it happened?"

Seonghwa frowned, looking down. "Yes."

"And... You didn't try to stop him...?"

Seonghwa hugged San gently, seeing how hurt he was. "You don't understand, I couldn't... But what matters now is that I can protect you, even if it isn't much, I can try... Let me try to help you and heal you, okay? I'll take good care of you." San's throat began to hurt from choking back tears, nodding. "Okay."

He said in a hushed tone, watching as Seonghwa wiped away the tears in his eyes. "I won't hurt you, ever. You, me and Jongho... We'll get out of here, yeah?" Seonghwa said to San, earning a nod from him.

"I love you, Sannie."

"Okay."

San responded in a cold tone. "Can you go back to the topic? I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Seonghwa nodded, sighing gently. "If he does something to you, don't resist it, resisting just makes him want to hurt you more. If it's sexual, pretend that you like it. If it's physical pain, please, try not to scream. That only fuels him wanting to hurt you. Uhm... Try not to be too scared, or don't show it. He likes confidence. The more confident you appear, the less he'll want to hurt you. Or, well, the less he'll think he's capable of hurting you. He may appear scary but come on, he's a 5'7 mentally ill switch. Dominance scares him." San laughed at his last comment, and Seonghwa smiled too, cupping his cheek. "Your smile is so pretty."

"Okay so... Don't resist him, be confident. Is that it?" San asked, and Seonghwa thought for a moment. "Tell him things he wants to hear. You want to get on his good side, even if you don't believe it. I don't really know much else, those are the fundamentals of Hongjoong. I don't think he'll hurt you very much, but if he does, don't be scared, okay? Jongho and I will be here to help you." He said, turning San in his chair and reaching into the drawers of the vanity.

"Before I take you to Hongjoong, let me make you look pretty." He spoke, and San complied. He didn't do much, just mascara, a bit of shimmery eyeshadow, highlighter and lip gloss. He looked like a prince, honestly. To wrap it all up, he put San in white knee high socks and a pair of black flats. San felt too dolled up, he felt like he was dressing up to go to a club or something. Nonetheless, this is what he had to do. San stood up and let Seonghwa guide him out of the room and down to Hongjoong's space. San let out a breath of anxiety, nodding to himself and knocking. Hongjoong opened the door a few moments later, looking San up and down as if he were a feast. "Well, there she is." He said in a low voice, bringing him inside by his arm.

 _She?_ San wondered, but didn't comment.

Hongjoong sat him on the table once more, going to the leather straps and placing San's hands behind his back, tying them up and resting his body, making sure his legs fell off the table and he was at least somewhat comfortable. As per Seonghwa's advice, he didn't ask questions, simply allowed him. Hongjoong noticed this and held his waist tight, pouting a little. "Don't feel like fighting today, hm? Boring." He cooed at San, who only kept his eyes averted and complied with Hongjoong, who was now opening his legs and massaging his inner thighs. "You dressed up for me?" He asked, reaching up to grip San's jaw tight and pull his head up to make eye contact. San stared into his eyes, nodding. Hongjoong aww-ed at him and pulled his hips forward, pressing them against his own. "That's so cute... You're so cute." San could only offer a fake smile, desperately wanting to get away from him. 

Hongjoong's hands explored his body, adoring every inch of his skin. He leaned over and kissed his cheeks, caressing his skin and pressing his head against San's neck, sighing softly. "What made you not fight today?" He asked the petite one, arms slinking around his waist and holding his body close. San fought every urge to say the real reason- Fear. Instead, he opened his mouth to speak and hesitated, then finally spoke up. "I didn't feel like it." He said, earning a chuckle from Hongjoong. "How precious." He said, finally stepping away from San. 

The younger rested his feet on the ground, watching Hongjoong walk into the room with the white door. He took a few minutes in there, where San took a moment to himself to let out a sigh, staring at his feet. His mind was clouded with thoughts of Seonghwa and Jongho, how much he missed them, and how much he absolutely despised time with Hongjoong. Hongjoong gave him all the wrong feelings, he gave San the creeps. He could tell that Hongjoong was ill just by hearing the tone of his voice.

Hongjoong came back a few moments later, carrying a mannequin with a half done white dress on it. It had baby pink, blue and yellow accents to it. It seemed too small for San but, you never knew. Hongjoong set it down in front of San, smiling at his work. "What do you think so far? Is it pretty?" He spoke, proud. He pinned a few small decorations on it, then topped it off with a choker and earrings, and pointy white heeled boots. "It's an outfit, for you. I'm not done, of course. But once I am, I want to dress you up and do your hair, make you look all pretty." San thought, that couldn't be too bad. He smiled gently and nodded, "It's very pretty. I appreciate the thought." He said, making Hongjoong smile brightly. "I'm glad you like it!" He said enthusiastically, putting it in the corner of the room. "I'll finish working on it after our appointment. I have so many pretty dresses I want you to wear." He grinned, but he soon recollected his thoughts. 

"Of course, we need to get you prepared for the dress, hm?" He went behind San and undid the leather ties, helping San stand and bringing him to the locked metal door. San was curious to see what was in there, but once Hongjoong opened the door, San's face went pale and he stopped completely, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. 

"Oh, Sannie. Don't cry!" Hongjoong cooed, shoving him in. 

_"The show has barely begun. It's too early to cry."_ Hongjoong snarled.

San felt a sense of desperation to get out. He resisted against Hongjoong and turned back to look at him, tears streaming down his face. "Please don't make me do this... Please, Hongjoong, can't you spare me?" San said through soft sobs, his body shaking, palms sweaty and hands cold. 

"I will never let you leave, Choi San." He spat out, grabbing him by the jaw and smirking. "The fun has just begun now. I love you too much to let you go now, Sannie. We'll be stuck together _forever._ Seonghwa can't save you now." He purred, watching the fear and misery fill his eyes.

San's hope of ever leaving drained out of his body.

Was this the end, already? 

-

_To be continued..._

_-_

**Authors Notes:** Sigh. Hi! Again! I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to write. Turns out, trying to write when my semester of school is finishing is extremely stressful, even more so when you're hit with inspirational block and are unsure where the story will go next. From here, I obviously know the plot points. But transitioning them is hard, when writing is just... A strange process to begin with. Thank you so much for your patience! The next chapter will be out soon, since I honestly prefer writing dark stuff than fluffy cute stuff. Of course, this story has a good ending, but it will be kind of slow burn. Aha. Enjoy!! Also, should I open a social media account up so you guys can keep updated with me besides just waiting on my story updates? It would be cool, I think. You guys could have a say in my stories! Like, we could do one of those vote-for-the-plot type things, you know. I really would like to interact with my readers more!! :( I'll wrap this chapter up here, I like cliffhangers. Thank you for 1.1k hits, too! I appreciate the support. 

Alright, that's enough rAmbling. Bye bye now!! Remember to eat well, drink water and wear a mask!

-With love, choisanooc .


	5. Part Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence and sexual content will be seen in this chapter. Reader discretion is advised.

Seonghwa let out a soft sigh as he sat down on the bed, sitting on the edge and fumbling with his fingers. Jongho had been laying down already, simply watching a show on his phone. The room felt empty without San, honestly. Jongho could tell how tense Seonghwa was just by observing his body language. He looked stiff and exhausted, like he was pondering something. Seonghwa somehow always looked like he was thinking, Jongho couldn't put his finger on it. Seonghwa had this eerie demeanor, like he was calculating something. Revenge, maybe, or a devious plot against someone. Jongho couldn't say he wasn't beautiful. But, something about his sharp looks made him fear Seonghwa, and what he was capable of.

Of course, nothing made Jongho fear anyone, besides Hongjoong.

Hongjoong was an _enigma._

He was like a ticking time bomb waiting to strike at anyone, at the expense of anyone. Hongjoong was violent, and impulsive. Jongho never got to know Hongjoong personally, though maybe that was for the better. He had only ever heard stories of Hongjoong's cruelty, but, he knew there was so much more than the eye could see. No one who went in made it out alive.

Seonghwa hadn't been in their lives for a long time, but Jongho had. As embarrassing as it was for Jongho to admit, Hongjoong used to be one of his friends. Hard to believe, right? During grade school, the two were relatively inseparable. Jongho didn't know where it went wrong. Admittedly, he always knew _something_ was wrong with Hongjoong. He never questioned what it was. He was always told Hongjoong was sick, and that's why he couldn't play, or that Hongjoong wasn't feeling good, and that's why they couldn't hang out. To this day, Jongho never fully understood the depths of Hongjoong's illness. It was taboo for them, Jongho never pried. Seonghwa knew more than he did, but that was never a problem. Jongho was content being ignorant.

Hongjoong had a lot of victims in the past. Jongho, nor Seonghwa, knew how many. But it was always the same story. Hongjoong would bring home a boy and eradicate them. Hongjoong's motives were never clear. It was a question that kept Jongho awake at night; it gave him chills. He didn't know where everything went wrong.

This time was different for them. San was different. The _idea_ of San was different. San was everything to them. Jongho wasn't supposed to get attached but, how could he not? Small things like these kept Jongho curious, and kept him sane. It kept the topic no one wanted to talk about off of his mind. The two of them had to do something to not think about it all the time. There was nothing they could do but accept it. They were dolls playing into Hongjoong's game, being hung up on strings for him to manipulate as he pleased.

_Seonghwa and Jongho didn't like talking about it. Can you blame them?_

Jongho sat up and placed a hand on Seonghwa's shoulder, offering the older a little bit of comfort. He wrapped his warm arms around Seonghwa's shoulders, holding him close to his chest. He could feel Seonghwa's chest rising and falling shakily, and Jongho could only offer him a small bit of comfort. Seonghwa cried softly to himself, nails digging into his legs and resting back into Jongho's touch. 

"I don't know what to do, Jongho..." He said, wiping his tears up and looking back at him. "I don't know how much longer I can do this, I just... I'm not supposed to be doing this. Working for him and helping him torture innocent people... It's too much for me, I can't handle it..." Seonghwa cried, and Jongho listened. He wiped Seonghwa's tears away with his thumbs, kissing his cheeks and listening to him as he talked. "I know, angel." He replied, pulling him in for a warm hug once more. It was moments like these that Jongho was at a loss for words. He couldn't fathom words that expressed the sorrow he felt for both Seonghwa and San. He could never understand the type of trauma that both went through. In one way, he questioned why Seonghwa hadn't left yet, but the answer was obvious. 

Its not like he could up and leave out of no where, and thats the thing with manipulation. People who are manipulative manage to make you feel like you cant leave. As if you were tethered in, forced to stay, even at the expense of your own well-being. 

Jongho's fingers laced into Seonghwa's black hair, massaging his scalp. "I understand, Seonghwa." was all Jongho could say to him, kissing his forehead gently and caressing his hair, allowing him to cry and enjoy the warm embrace of his body. Seonghwa shifted forward and leaned into him, nuzzling his neck quietly. Jongho took the silent moment to shift softly, laying back in the bed and lifting Seonghwa up to cuddle him, kissing his cheek and simply letting Seonghwa latch onto him however he pleased. Moments like this, where Seonghwa was allowed to be emotionally vulnerable, were nice. 

Seonghwa allowed himself a few moments to cool himself down, then looked up at Jongho once more. He brought his hands up to caress Jongho's cheeks, massaging them softly and kissing his soft skin. Jongho thought this was adorable. He knew that Seonghwa was in a vulnerable place and offered him comfort, allowing him to do what he pleased. He could feel Seonghwa's lips dancing against his skin, warming every inch of his face. He smiled softly and kissed his lips gently, bringing his hands up as well and caressing Seonghwa's cheeks. There was unspoken tension between them. The two normally didn't bond much but, the stress of San being in danger, and the fact that the two were laying way too close to each other, made them do things they would most likely regret later.

Jongho climbed on top of Seonghwa and kissed his lips repeatedly, Seonghwa's arms slinking around Jongho's neck and kissing him back gently. Seonghwa was fully aware that this was wrong, but he couldn't help himself in that situation. It was a mix of stress and pent up sexual aggression that made him compelled to do this. Seonghwa pulled away slowly and looked at Jongho, already feeling mildly out of breath, his heart beating out of his chest. Jongho made eye contact with him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Are you sure...?" He asked quietly, making sure Seonghwa consented before making any advances on him. Seonghwa nodded and leaned up, kissing Jongho again and allowing Jongho to do whatever he pleased.

Jongho nodded and leaned into his neck, kissing at it slowly and gently. Seonghwa's fingers laced into Jongho's soft hair, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of intimacy between them. Jongho didn't hesitate to move down, kissing down his neck to his collarbone and nibbling gently on his skin. He could hear Seonghwa's little whines of pleasure, the noises sending shudders down his spine. He sat up and stripped Seonghwa down slowly, hands trailing down his skin and pinching his nipples softly. He spread Seonghwa's legs and wrapped them around his waist, grinding down on him. Seonghwa looked beautiful below him, his face flushed and legs spread in front of him, vulnerable. He leaned down and kissed him sweetly, moving his hands down and holding his ribs.

Seonghwa pulled Jongho's shirt off and tossed it aside, smiling and holding Jongho's face. Jongho finally pulled his pants off and leaned into Seonghwa, pulling his hips up and nuzzling into his neck. "You're absolutely sure you want to do this?" He asked softly, waiting for Seonghwa's consent once more. Seonghwa nodded, "Yes, I do. Please, just don't tell San or Hongjoong, okay? They'll be mad..." He said, in which Jongho nodded and rubbed his back. He stood up briefly and pulled a condom out of his wallet, laying on top of Seonghwa once more and taking his boxers off. Sliding the condom on, he waited for Seonghwa to lift his legs up and took his underwear off too.

Seonghwa took in a few deep breaths and wrapped his arms around Jongho, a little bit nervous for what was to come. Jongho aligned himself with Seonghwa and gently pushed in, holding him tightly and groaning softly. Seonghwa let out whines and dug his nails into Jongho's back, trying to keep his body relaxed against Jongho and waiting for the minor pain to subside. The younger fit himself into Seonghwa entirely, then stopped to allow him to adjust. Seonghwa took in a few deep breaths and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of Jongho.

They stayed still and silent for a few long moments, until Seonghwa nudged Jongho and began to speak, "You can move now..." He said softly, earning a nod from Jongho. He began to move in and out slowly, thrusting deeply into him and feeling Seonghwa tense up once more. He held Seonghwa's waist and sped up a little bit, thrusting at a faster and more even pace. Seonghwa was already beginning to whine and moan, making Jongho's stomach churn in excitement. His thrusts went deep into Seonghwa, the pleasure making him grunt softly with every thrust. Seonghwa was tight and warm; the feeling was euphoric, to say the least.

Jongho looked up and held his face, kissing him warmly and picking up the pace once more, his cheeks a rosy red, hands warm and sweaty. Seonghwa was enjoying it more than he should have been, it felt wrong to like this. But at the same time, he really couldn't help it. Jongho was like a god in bed, he knew how to do everything that made him feel good.

He kissed Jongho back eagerly and laced his fingers into his hair once more, tugging on it softly and spreading his legs wider, allowing Jongho easier access to him, and being able to go deeper into him. The moment he felt Jongho begin to go rougher, he felt himself lose his self-control. His moans became more desperate, his face began to sweat and he pushed his hips up against Jongho's thrusting, milking as much pleasure out of it as he could. Jongho pulled out for a moment, making Seonghwa whine loudly and look up at Jongho with pleading eyes.

Jongho flipped them over once more and laid back on the bed, pulling Seonghwa on top of his length as far as he could go down. Seonghwa let out a whine and laid his body on top of Jongho, holding onto his shoulders tightly and biting down on his skin. He knew what he needed to do, but his legs felt like jelly, and he couldn't move himself at all. His heart was pounding in his chest, and it took Jongho's help steering his hips to get himself to move. He brought his hips up and down against his length, though it felt intensely good. It made him want to stop entirely, the feeling sending chills up his spine and hot flashes down his legs. At this rate, Jongho wouldn't be surprised if he came early. He would think that Seonghwa wasn't this sensitive, yet somehow he was.

Jongho took the lead and held his hips still, thrusting rather aggressively into him. He slammed his hips up into him, placing kisses along Seonghwa's forehead and watching as he moaned and took his length in, shuddering with every thrust. The sight of the older being so vulnerable and cute in front of him turned him on more than he thought. Jongho bit down on his lip hard and rested his head back, thrusting harshly into him.

It wasn't long before they both were close- Seonghwa's legs were twitching and Jongho began to thrust rougher, hearing Seonghwa's moans become louder and more high pitched. Jongho panted and gripped him hard, flipping them over once more and holding him down hard. He stopped trying to keep his composure, pinning Seonghwa's legs wide open and thrusting intensely into him. He grunted and felt heat take over his body, a knot tying in his stomach. Seonghwa moaned loudly and came all over his chest, panting heavily. It wasn't long until the thought of Seonghwa pushed him over the edge and he came as well, struggling to catch his breath. Seonghwa was a mess, relaxing into the bed.

Jongho pulled out and tied the condom up, standing and throwing it away. He got a tissue and cleaned Seonghwa up, allowing Seonghwa time to cool down. Jongho curled up into Seonghwa and hugged him close, kissing his cheek and nuzzling him close. Seonghwa then looked at him and rolled over, hugging him close and wrapping a leg around him tightly. "Promise this is the only time this will happen?" He asked, smiling brightly as Jongho nodded. Seonghwa kissed his nose and nuzzled his neck, closing his eyes.

As Seonghwa began to doze off in Jongho's arms, Jongho picked his phone up once more. He left his arms wrapped tightly around Seonghwa, but, something wasn't right. 

His phone was beginning to buzz with texts, and much to his dismay, it was from a number he was far too familiar with, despite it being a private number. 

Showing New Messages from **#####**

**#####:** Choi Jongho

 **#####:** Where is Kim Hongjoong

 **#####:** Will transfer $200mil into **** **** **** ****

 **#####:** Is he available? 

**Jongho:** No

 **#####:** Lame ㅎㅎㅎ

Unknowing to Seonghwa, he turned his phone down and tried to ignore the texts. But he knew this was bad news. His first thought was San. 

_He had to protect San._

But perhaps, it was too late.

-

_October 20th._

_Kim Hongjoong._

_Dear Kitty,_

_It's been a while since I've written here. I'm sorry. Things at home are tough. Mom has been having a tough time with Dad. He won't stop hitting her, and he won't stop yelling at me. I feel so badly that I can't help her, and I'm so angry that he won't listen to me to stop. I've been leaving for days at a time, and every time I come back, Mom has more bruises. I'm afraid that one day I'll come back home and find her dead. But I can't stay at home, not like this. I can't afford to be in pain. It hurts so much. I can't handle it. I'm sorry, Mom. But I'm getting away._

_Honestly, I've never been the type to consider hurting someone else. But with Dad, it feels so close. I badly want to kill him. I want to make him suffer like he made me and my mom suffer. Jongho says not to. Jongho says to wait it out. I'm 17, I can move out soon. Once I graduate, I can get an apartment. Until then, Jongho's family lets me stay with them. I don't have much there. Just clothes, and food. But I have enough saved, I can wait it out with Jongho... I want to thank Jongho for helping me get away. Of course, I don't know how to, I don't have money or a job. He says its nothing I need to thank him for, but I always try to argue with him. What he's doing for me is such a blessing. I might be in love, lol. He's so pretty, too. He grew up well. But love isn't on my mind, at all. It's scary how priorities change._

_Sometimes Dad texts me. I don't ever know why. He sends me baby pictures, and says he loves me and that I need to come home. I never listen or respond. He's full of it. He doesn't love me, and I don't love him. I hate him. Jongho tells me to ignore him. I try to._

_Kitty, I've been having nightmares. I can't stop seeing blood and violence. Jongho is always there to help me. But I see things so vividly, I can't stop hearing the voices. I can't keep a conversation, or sit still anymore. I can't keep my attention straight. I can't think straight... I'm so scared, Kitty. I don't know how much longer I can keep myself together. Jongho is helping me a lot, but I don't know what he can do for me. I feel like he's judging me, I feel like he wants me gone..._

_I can't stop throwing up._

_I wonder how much longer I can make it._

_I love you, Kitty. I love you, Jongho._

_Goodnight._

_Kim Hongjoong._

_-_

Hongjoong grabbed San by the arm and yanked him forward, in which San couldn't help to resist. He put his foot flat on the ground and tugged back, nails digging into Hongjoong's skin and pulling. Hongjoong didn't expect the sudden force from him, seeing how strong he was. Grunting softly, he yanked San forward and held him tight, dragging him towards the thing in the middle of the room. San's fear settled in and he used all of his strength to pull away, grunting hard and pulling against Hongjoong. "Stop resisting me! You'll get tired eventually, just stop!" Hongjoong spoke through gritted teeth, grabbing San by his wrist and dragging him forward. San's legs began to give in a little bit, the soles of his flats sliding against the ground. San cried and stopped fighting for a moment, getting close to Hongjoong and kicking him straight in the crotch. He panted heavily and watched as Hongjoong crumbled to the ground, holding his crotch and hissing in pain.

San took the moment to turn and run, bolting out of the room and gunning for the door. He let out a few heavy breaths, his heart pounded angrily in his chest, face burning hot as he finally saw light at the end of the tunnel. San ran as fast as he could up the stairs, panting continuously and looking behind himself anxiously to make sure Hongjoong wasn't there. He knew he wouldn't get far without Hongjoong chasing him. The fact that he even hoped he would get out felt silly to him, but, he had to try at least before giving up. Even the thought of what Hongjoong would do to him scared him senseless.

He couldn't help but think, did Seonghwa or Jongho know what he was doing? They only knew half of what would happen to San, but did they know the full story? Was Hongjoong just as much of a stranger to him as he was to them? These questions made San spiral, it made him feel like he was hopeless. As he continued to walk, trying to remember the route Seonghwa had taken him, he felt a nauseating feeling settle in him.

The hallways went silent.

And for a brief moment, San thought he was safe. He thought Jongho and Seonghwa would be right around the corner, right there to take him in and nourish him. There to protect him from whatever harm Hongjoong threw at him. For a moment, just a moment, San was so sure everything was going to fall into place. For just a moment... San had hope. Hope for the future, and for his escape. Hope to go home and be happy, hope for Seonghwa and Jongho to get out with him, so he could nourish them, too.

Everything came to a stop as he heard a loud bang fill the empty halls, the sound of it ringing endlessly in his ears. A sharp pain pierced through his chest, and he suddenly found himself become immobile, unsure of what had happened to him. He looked down to his chest and felt nauseated at the sight.

Red blood spilling down his white blouse, staining the satin forever. All of the sounds that came in were drowned out suddenly, and it was like time had stopped. Everything moved slowly, and he felt lachrymose, fingertips moving up to his chest and holding it. The liquid spilled out into his hands, hot metal burning his soft palms. He took deep breaths, though his lungs didn't absorb any oxygen, collapsing in his chest and his entire body giving out to the pain. His eyebrows furrowed at his sudden weakness, crumpling to his knees as confusion lingered in his face and body. His hands began to shake as his chest burned, and he heard distant screams coming from far away. He was unsure, though. They sounded nearby, yet so far. He couldn't register the voices, his body was frozen.

Slowly, he began to make out words, though they were faint.

 _"What the fuck did you do?! What did you do to him, Hongjoong?!"_ He could hear Seonghwa screaming, almost hysterically. A pair of familiar arms wrapped around him, hugging him and holding his body close. His wrist was picked up by another person, pressing on his veins. San's vision had blurred drastically by then, his breaths shallow. He had began coughing up blood in splatters, his mouth full of the metallic taste and red saliva dripping down his chin and lips. San felt hot tears run down his cheeks, but warm hands wiped them away and held his head up, attempting to make eye contact.

San was light-headed by then, hardly able to keep his eyes open. His jaw was held up by a face that he could barely make out to be Jongho's, though everything was such a blur that distinguishing anything was impossible. He couldn't tell what Jongho was saying. All he knew was that, _this was the end._

San had fought so hard to get out. He had so much hope.

Closing his eyes one final time, he was lifted into Jongho's arms. Seonghwa rested his head against Jongho's shoulder and struggled to keep San's eyes open, rubbing his back softly and trying to keep him awake. San's lips and chin were stained with blood. He let out a soft breath one last time, _closing his eyes and resting._

_-_

**Authors Notes:** Sorry if this chapter was short, or all over the place. The action is coming up, be warned. More dark topics will be coming up. :) I tried to get this chapter to 4k words but, I kind of just drop off after 3k. One of my weaknesses I guess. </3


	6. Update.

Hi, this is choisanooc. I apologise for the lack of updates, it's unusual for me to not feel the writing flow for such a long period of time. I'd like you all to know that an update is coming soon. I've been struggling with my relationships and mental health and I can't write much. I apologise sincerely.

I've been trying to write non-stop but, as someone with anxiety and ADHD, sitting down to write is incredibly hard when I can barely focus on anything.

On a lighter note, I've created an Instagram account so you guys can stay updated with me while I write. The username is @choisanooc.ao3, plain and simple. 

That's all I have today. Once again, I apologise for being unable to write. Please look forward to the next chapter and the rest of the story. Thank you all for your support. <3 


	7. Part Six.

When San woke up, all he heard was the beeping of the heart monitor next to him, and the slow breathing of the oxygen tank he was hooked up to. His body was immobile, an odd feeling in his chest festering with every inhale he took, and releasing when he breathed out. His arms lay at his sides, a warm blanket covering his limp body. He tried to get a grip on what was happening, but the anesthesia wasn't wearing off quick enough, and the hazy feeling of being unconscious for so long was settling in worse than he thought. He groaned softly and closed his eyes once more, head rolling to the side and trying to rest a bit more.

Until, he heard three people enter the room. He didn't know who, but he could sense them walking in. He heard one talk, but the others stayed silent. San's head was turned to face forward, and his eyes were gently opened, forcing him to be attentive to the world. He groaned once more and felt a warm hand on his, squeezing it gently. He didn't even need to see his face to know it was Seonghwa's; his slim fingers rubbed circles into his hands.

"San, this is your doctor. He'll be taking care of you while you recover." He could hear Jongho say, even though the words made no sense to him.

His hand jerked a little bit, moving the IV that poked into his skin and making him groan in pain. It was more of an uncomfortable pain rather than a real pain, but it was painful, nonetheless. He looked around the room as much as he could, and though it was still blurry, he could slightly gauge the world around him. He could tell it was still daytime, the sun was peeking in through the curtains. He knew he was in the hospital, there was a heart monitor, and an IV, and he was in a hospital gown. He knew something had happened to him, the tense feeling in his left pec never went away, despite how much he became aware of his surroundings.

It took him what felt like hours to finally be able to see straight. The noises in the room sounded drowned out, he couldn't make out any words that any of them were saying. He looked around a little bit more, trying to sit up from his bed. He was just pushed down gently by Seonghwa, though, shushing him softly.

"No, no, angel. Rest. You need it." He spoke softly, massaging his shoulder and placing a sweet kiss on his forehead.

It was just San, Seonghwa and Jongho in the room now. Jongho moved to sit closer to San, holding his hand and letting out a gentle breath. San looked over to him and turned his hand, caressing his cheek softly. Jongho melted into his soft grip, kissing his fingertips and palm repeatedly. His skin was dry, yet wet. San held his face and pouted softly, focusing his eyes in on Jongho, trying to regain his bearings to the best of his ability. He wanted to speak, but the oxygen mask that was secured tightly on his face stopped his mouth from moving very much. He could breathe just fine, though. He looked away for a moment and tried to find some way to talk to Jongho, something within arms reach. He quickly spotted Jongho's phone and moved his hands to pick it up, lifting it and bringing it to Jongho's face.

Jongho, though he didn't know what San wanted with it, unlocked his phone and placed it in San's hands. He sat up and looked to Seonghwa, who looked just as confused as he was.

San took the bed remote next to him and lifted it up, making the bed sit up a little bit so he didn't have to crane his neck so badly. Opening up Jongho's notes app, he began to type slowly, with the limited mobility in his hands. He typed out, 'What happened' in the app, then showed it to Jongho. The sudden realization of what San was doing hit him, and he nodded. Looking to Seonghwa, he began to speak, "He's writing down what he wants to say, so we can communicate." Seonghwa nodded, too, and held San's arm.

"You were shot, a few days ago. We rushed you to the hospital and they did a surgery to fix you. Now you're just recovering until we can take you home." Jongho said to him, holding his hand gently and kissing his knuckles. His entire body was pale, like blood wasn't even in his body anymore. He had seen better days, but it only made his head rush faster. Small things, like, how long was he asleep, or when was the last time he ate. But then bigger questions began to fill his head, like, what about the fact that he was a missing person? Would that mean that, he could get away from Hongjoong, Seonghwa and Jongho faster?

Unfortunately for him, the thought of leaving Seonghwa and Jongho actually pained him. They were sweet, loving boys. They made sure he was safe, they were there for him when he needed it. They shielded him from the fiery wrath of Hongjoong the best way they could. He didn't want to leave them behind too, he wasn't ready for that. In a way, he had gotten attached to them. Tears burned in his eyes, and he turned to the phone once more, typing rather angrily. Though, angry wasn't the right word.

Jongho read his question aloud.

"What about the police?" He spoke, looking up to Seonghwa. "That's actually, a good question. The police haven't come here, at least not yet. But its been five days, so I assume they aren't coming..." At that point, Seonghwa had gotten up and walked to Jongho, whispering something in his ear. San could only watch as they spoke in a hushed voice. He couldn't make out any words, much to his dismay.

San whined softly and pulled the mask off of his face, taking in a breath of the clean hospital air and coughing a little bit. Seonghwa and Jongho turned their attention back to him and laid him down once more, Seonghwa shushing him and petting his hair. "Sannie, you need to rest. Just relax, okay?" He said in a low voice, sitting on the edge of his bed and caressing his hair. San looked up at him and pouted, huffing. "Rest, San. You're recovering."

San could only nod and lay back, holding Seonghwa's hands. "Tell me everything, Seonghwa. I hate not knowing things, especially when it comes to me. Please." He pleaded Seonghwa, playing with his fingers and nuzzling him close. Seonghwa anxiously turned to Jongho and sighed softly, nodding. "Okay, I will. Seonghwa, can you...?" Jongho said through a sigh, and though he didn't finish his sentence, Seonghwa knew exactly what he was asking. Jongho sat on the edge of the bed and Seonghwa stood up, leaving the room and leaving the two alone. Jongho took San's hands softly, kissing his knuckles and then looking down at him.

"Well, after you tried to run away from Hongjoong, he shot you. In the chest." Jongho began, putting his hand over the wound gently. It didn't hurt San anymore, though it felt weird. "It punctured your lung, fractured one of your spine vertebrae and barely missed your heart. The doctors said you had a very low chance of living, honestly. They said, if you did, you would be paralysed from the ribs down. You're a real fighter, Sannie." He said, choking back tears. San had began tearing up as well, bringing his hands up to caress Jongho's face. "They operated on you and you survived, but they put you in a medically induced coma for five days, so your body could spend its energy on healing you." San listened intently, letting out a gentle breath.

"Why didn't you just listen to us, San? We told you not to resist him for a reason, and now we're here... I'm not blaming you, of course, but... It's just painful to see you in pain." Jongho said through tears, choking up and leaning down to press a kiss against his forehead. San felt guilty for bringing this pain on Jongho, too. He began to cry and held onto him, nuzzling his neck.

"I'm sorry, Jongho... But you don't understand, he was going to try to kill me... I was so scared, my fight or flight response kicked in and I just... I had to run." San choked out, earning a nod and a kiss from Jongho.

"I understand, baby, I do. But now we have to focus on your recovery, okay?" He said, smiling gently and hugging him close, then standing as there was a knock on the door. Jongho looked to see Seonghwa standing in the doorframe. Jongho turned to San and leaned down, kissing his head. "Don't be afraid, baby. I'll be back soon." He said softly, exiting the room.

He wasn't alone for long, just a few moments.

Then, a tall, lean male walked in. He had jet black hair and brown eyes, pale skin and round cheeks that made him look too innocent to be threatening. The door closed behind them and he made eye contact with the male, sitting up in unease. The male had soft facial features, he looked harmless. But he clearly was no doctor- no, the black suit he wore said different. He smiled down at San and took a seat next to him, maintaining eye contact and offering him a warm smile. It was an endearing exchange, though they said nothing.

Eventually, the male broke the silence, laughing a little bit. "Ah, Hongjoong didn't lie. You're cute as a button." He cooed, pinching San's cheek gently. "You are Choi San, correct? It's a pleasure. My name is Jeong Yunho. I'm one of Hongjoong's confidantes and consultants." He said, bowing his head before leaning back in his seat. In all honesty, San was so used to the random introductions of new people from every lick of the world. First with Jongho, then Seonghwa, now Yunho, he couldn't imagine what could be next.

Yunho's smile was plastered on his face, and he folded his hands. "So, San, tell me about yourself. I'm going to be your unofficial sponsor, to make your life as enjoyable as possible. As long as you're in compliance with Hongjoong, I'll make sure you can enjoy your time with them. To start, I've nullified all medical bills you may have, as a result of your surgery and treatment, and you don't have to worry about being a missing person either, I've nullified that as well."

San's jaw dropped at the amount of money and power Yunho just explained to him. His face flushed red in mild embarrassment and shock, mouthing 'Wow' before looking away. Yunho seemed to feel like his acts of generosity were nothing. San's head filled with questions for the man- So many that he couldn't even begin to form words. Yunho waited patiently for him to begin to speak, eyes looking at his body up and down. San noticed this and felt a shiver run through his spine.

"I've looked better, don't worry. It's just the hospital gown." San said jokingly, making Yunho laugh softly and shake his head.

"No, I wasn't thinking that. You look good, of course." He said, crossing his legs. He could see San was relaxing a bit more, letting his guard down. It was nice to see San a bit more relaxed, he could tell that San was on edge.

San sighed softly, "Well, I can only assume you already know all of the basics of me. Age, name, height, weight, blood type..." He said slowly, earning a nod from Yunho. He huffed and thought for a moment, "So you want to hear about me, like, personally?" He asked, and once he got an affirmation from Yunho, he really began to think. It was then, that Seonghwa's words bounced around in his head. They weren't verbatim, of course. He was far too hungry and tired to quote him. But he wasn't dumb. He knew how a sponsor worked.

The more Yunho liked him, the more Yunho would invest in him. Knowing that Seonghwa expected him to be on his best behaviour conjured his neck actions, which were to flirt with Yunho, and make himself likable, even if it was at the expense of being comfortable. He may not have been a professional actor, but when it came to life or death, he did what he had to do.

Putting on a warm smile, he looked to Yunho, beginning to speak. "Well, what's the fun in just telling you when you can find out?" He asked, his voice light and charming. Yunho took a liking to this immediately, smiling and standing. He walked to San's bed and took his head by the jaw, kissing his forehead sweetly.

"You're so cute, Choi San." His thumb gently played with his bottom lip, his eyes absorbing all of San's facial features. "You're so, so pretty, too." He said in a softer voice, looking at San in the eyes and maintaining eye contact. "Healthy, too..." He said in almost a whisper, his other hand reaching to caress his cheek. San put on his best innocent face, pouting his lips out a little bit and keeping his eyes fixated on Yunho's. He could see the older get captivated by his looks.

Yunho gulped softly and pulled San's mouth open, sliding his thumb in and pressing it against his tongue. His other hand moved down to San's waist, holding him tightly and leaning in. He nuzzled San's neck close and pressed a kiss to his shoulder softly, then sat upright and watched as San's innocent face flushed a deep red. San's lips closed around his finger and his tongue pressed against it, sucking on it gently and looking up at him. Yunho found his gentle movements absolutely endearing, making his own face flush red.

He removed his thumb and hastily replaced it with his index and middle finger, pushing them roughly into his mouth and pressing down on his tongue, triggering his gag reflex. He gagged hard and grabbed Yunho's wrist, pulling his hand away and panicking for a moment. He pulled away from him entirely and covered his mouth with his hand, eyes shut tight with tears in his eyes and face burning hot red. He took a moment, and Yunho held him gently, noticing how much he freaked out.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, San, I didn't mean to do that.." He said softly, petting his hair and getting out his bottle of water, holding it out to him. "Here, drink something. I didn't mean to..."

San shook his head and took the water, drinking a little bit of it and taking a few deep breaths. "No, it's okay, I just have a really strong gag reflex." He said, smiling softly and hugging Yunho to the best of his abilities. "Don't worry about it."

Yunho smiled gently and hugged him back, letting out a soft breath. "Sorry about that, um... So, you don't like hospitals much, I assume?" He asked, standing up and taking out his phone. San shook his head.

He nodded and began to type on his phone, smiling down at San. "I'll make a few calls. Let me go talk to Hongjoong. Do you want me to send Seonghwa and Jongho back in?" He asked, leaning down and kissing his forehead once more. San nodded and laid back in the bed, pulling his light blanket over his body. Yunho patted his thigh gently and said goodbye to the small one, leaving the room.

Yunho quickly found Hongjoong in the waiting room, talking to Seonghwa quietly. His attention quickly averted to Yunho, who was typing away on his phone. He stood and went over to the taller, abandoning Seonghwa quickly. He let out a breath and waited for Yunho to finish before talking.

"So? Have you decided?" He said, folding his arms across his chest.

"I have," Yunho replied, slipping his phone in his pocket. "Walk me out." He looked over Hongjoong to Seonghwa, and Jongho, who had just come brandishing coffee and warm food. "Park, San wants to see you, and Choi. Don't leave him waiting."

Yunho and Hongjoong began to walk to the elevator. Hongjoong spoke once more. "What's your decision?" He asked, looking at him intently. Yunho quickly diverted the attention.

"He's very obedient, and cute."

"Pff. He's a hell of a brat."

"Can you blame him? You sprung all of this onto him at once. Give him a moment, Kim."

"A moment? _Seriously?_ "

"Yes, seriously."

The elevator arrived, and they both walked in. Hongjoong had a scowl on his face, though Yunho was completely neutral.

"Sure, I'll take him with me. I'll train him for you, and treat him properly. Something you failed to do." He remarked, stifling laughter.

"Oh, fuck off."

The two stuck the rest of the elevator ride out quietly, and Yunho got off at his floor. Hongjoong followed suit, though, he just needed some air.

Meanwhile, Seonghwa and Jongho were quick to rush back into the room to greet San. Seonghwa grinned happily and rushed to him, wrapping him up in a hug and kissing his face all over. He giggled and pulled a chair to sit next to him, placing the warm food and cup of tea on his lap. San grimaced at the sight of food, he definitely didn't feel hungry. He looked to Seonghwa and pouted, whining a little bit. "Seonghwa, I don't feel good. I can't eat all of this." 

Jongho shook his head and opened his food, taking half of the light sandwich and holding it to his mouth. "Say ahh, you have to eat, even just a few bites. You look pale like a ghost." He spoke to the younger, earning a whine, though he complied. Opening his mouth slowly, he took a small bite and chewed thoroughly, swallowing it.

"Did the doctor say I could eat?" San asked, taking the food from Jongho's hands and holding it on his lap. Seonghwa made a noise of affirmation, unwrapping his own food and beginning to eat. "They said the danger zone was five days after the operation, but they put you in a coma for those five days, so you're safe. They just said to keep it light, no big meals. But a ham and cheese sandwich and some decaf tea won't hurt, so eat." He said, stuffing his mouth with food. San watched him and smiled at how cute he looked, his cheeks puffed out with food.

"Have you been eating, Seonghwa?" He asked, making Seonghwa smile and shake his head.

"Too nervous. I was worried something would happen to you." He said, swallowing his food and taking a sip of the water he had gotten as well. 

San then turned to Jongho, who was eating his food a bit slower than Seonghwa. "Did you not eat either?" 

Jongho shrugged, "A little bit here and there. Stop stalling and eat."

San huffed and began to eat his food, laying back and bringing his knees up. The three ate in silence, and for a moment, it was peaceful. Well, as peaceful as you can get in a hospital, but still peaceful. It was just the three of them. 

Until, a doctor walked in. San looked up and put his food down, sitting upright. The doctor looked glad to see San eating and sitting up already. 

He smiled gently at San, "Hi, San. So, something came up recently. It's not bad, so don't worry." He said, noticing how Seonghwa's and Jongho's faces became concerned at the topic of what "came up." San sighed softly and reached for Seonghwa's hand, who held him tight. The doctor continued, "Turns out, someone has cleared all of your medical bills, and you'll be receiving outpatient treatment due to undisclosed circumstances. You must know people in high places." He joked at the end, making San smile in nervousness.

"Outpatient treatment? What does that mean?" He asked, looking to Seonghwa once more, who was just as confused as he was.

"You'll be discharged, and a nurse will be on call, for you, at home. Since we're out of the danger zone, they can administer any IV fluids, or check-ups needed."

San nodded and sat up, packing his food up. "Okay, thank you."

The doctor nodded and left the room, and a shocked San turned to Seonghwa. Seonghwa looked at Jongho, who was zoned out completely. "How much money does someone have to pay to get outpatient treatment and a night nurse?" He said softly, and clearly the three of them were just as confused as the other. Obviously it was Yunho and Hongjoong's doing. 

Shortly after, he was packed up to leave. Jongho changed his clothes for him and sat him in a wheelchair, dotting his face in kisses along the way. "We'll visit you every day, yeah? I'll bring you fun stuff to do and make sure you're safe." He whispered in San's ear, making him smile and nod. He pressed a kiss to Jongho's cheek as he was wheeled out to the front, carrying his small bag of things.

At the front was a black car, Yunho sitting in the drivers seat. He got out as soon as he saw San, offering a smile to the three of them. "I'll take him from here. The nurse will come in a separate car." He said to the concerned two, lifting San out of the chair effortlessly and sitting him comfortably in the backseat, while folding his wheelchair and setting it in the trunk. 

"I won't hurt him, if that's what you're thinking." He said to Seonghwa and Jongho, smiling at them. "You can visit."

The two of them could only nod, watching as the car drove away. San watched Yunho, curious of him. 

"Don't worry, San." Yunho said.

San let out a gentle breath and rested his head against the window. "Is this even allowed...?" He said softly.

"With money, yes." Yunho replied, making San laugh softly. 

"What do you do for a living?" San questioned. 

"Illegal things. You'll learn. You'll be staying with me for the next six to twelve weeks, so get used to me." 

"I will." San said nonchalantly. 

Maybe things would turn up for him. 

_Just maybe._

-

_To be continued..._

_-_

**Authors Notes:** I didn't proofread this, so I apologise for any mistakes or inconsistencies. Get ready for a big twist <3


	8. Part Seven.

San slowly began to settle into Yunho's house. He spend most of his time in a hospital bed, but Yunho let him out every now and then, carrying him around on his back to wherever he wanted. Yunho was kind, and strong. He made good food and let San play video games all day. A night nurse was on call, of course. But since the only exercise San was getting was moving his arms and fingers to play games, he wasn't at risk for any recurrences of his injury, so it was smooth sailing. He had recently found an obsession with the game Slime Rancher. It was cute, and entertaining enough to keep him silent. That, and Minecraft.

Yunho did his work from the neighboring room, silently typing away at the computer- well, _computers_ at his desk. He only took breaks when the time came for San to eat. He had one of those cute reminders to feed San on his phone. San stuck to a soft food diet, mostly soups, yogurts, berries, mashed things, and so on. Yunho, though he wasn't a chef, happened to be exceptionally good at cooking. He himself didn't eat much, though. He ate what San didn't.

Seonghwa and Jongho came over frequently, closely monitoring his recovery and whatnot. Yunho, of course, didn't mind this very much. It kept San busy, so he wouldn't be alone for such a long time. It helped Yunho, too, he could work without worrying about San being okay.

Hongjoong came over a few times as well, making sure San stayed fit and healthy.

San hated when Hongjoong came over. But it was only ever for a few minutes.

He could handle a few minutes.

As San slowly recovered, over a six week period, he began to get more comfortable on his feet. He started to stand and walk on his own again, and Yunho, despite work being piled onto him intensely, took the time to take care of him. He ensured his recovery wasn't deferred, no matter how much work piled up. San didn't mind the attention, though. He liked it. Since he was getting used to Yunho's presence, it's not like he was uncomfortable.

Sooner than he could believe it, he had almost fully recovered. He had gotten the all clear from the doctor to resume most activities, like exercise and sex. San figured this would mean he could go back home with Seonghwa and Jongho, but he wasn't. When they had gotten back home to Yunho's house confusion painted his face. He turned to Yunho and held his hand as they walked into his apartment.

"I'm staying..?" San asked softly, watching Yunho turn back to him and nod.

"Hongjoong needs me to train you, so we'll start tomorrow. I'll spend tonight getting you in the mood for it, but... It's going to be tough. I just don't want you to get the wrong impression of me. I don't want to hurt you but, it's Hongjoong's request." He said to San, bringing him to the bedroom. He sat San down on the bed and massaged his scalp softly, kissing his head.

The blood drained from San's face and he gulped subtly, looking down and gripping his sweatpants tightly. "O-oh..." He said, though quiet, resting his head against Yunho's chest. The rest of the day went as planned, and though San truly dreaded what the next day would come, he was curious of what on Earth could happen to him. He felt like he was already in the worst case scenario. Kidnapped, raped, then shot and crippled for six weeks, all by strangers. He wasn't a missing person anymore, so no one was going to find him. Nothing worse could happen to him at that point.

But of course, things got worse.

The next day, Yunho woke San up at six in the morning. No breakfast, no sweet good morning kiss, nothing. That was the first warning that something was wrong. San sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and sighing softly. The silence between them gave him chills; something between them had changed.

Yunho pulled him out of bed and brought him to the shower, nudging him into the bathroom. "Wash up, then we'll start." He said coldly, turning around and walking away. This was the second warning that something was wrong. San pouted and whined half-heartedly, closing the door slowly and stripping down. He turned on the warm water and climbed in, washing himself down and feeling himself choke up. He knew it was wrong to get attached to someone he knew would inevitably hurt him, but he couldn't help it. He missed Yunho's affection.

As he got out and dried off, Yunho came into the room and handed him a fresh pair of clothes. "We're going to the gym. Get dressed." He said, then stepped out and allowed San to get changed. San took the clothes and let out a puff of air, reluctantly putting the clothes on- a pair of sweatpants and a crop-top. He stepped out of the room as well and put on the socks and shoes Yunho had prepared for him, walking to Yunho and hugging him from behind.

Yunho sighed gently, allowing San to hug him, but only for a moment. "I'm sorry. I can't love you, San." He said, quickly prying his arms off. He then turned to look at San, who had tears burning in his eyes. He was tired, cold and hungry. It pained Yunho to see San like this, but, it's what he had to do.

San looked him in the eyes and pleaded him, "Yunho, I don't want to do this..." He said, hugging him tighter than ever. The desperation in his voice and eyes was heartbreaking. It almost made it impossible for Yunho to do this. However, Yunho could only nod and pet his hair, prying him off. "I'm sorry. Let's go."

He put a coat on the frail boy, and they left the apartment.

The drive was somber. The sun was just coming up, and the two stayed silent. Until San broke the silence, sighing and looking to Yunho. "How long will I be exercising...?" He said to Yunho, who then just let out a breath. "Four hours. Then I'll pick you up and we'll go home, and continue working for the day."

San looked petrified, to say the least, and he bit down on his tongue hard. "But Yunho, I haven't eaten-"

"Oh well." Yunho cut him off, parking in front of the gym. "Go. Now." He unlocked the doors and waited for San to get out of the car. Put simply, San was shocked. Yunho’s warm demeanor was quickly stripped away, and he suddenly acted like their sweet exchanges and memories together hadn’t happened. While painful, he knew it was inevitable. San climbed out of the car and walked into the gym, not bothering to look back.

The next four hours went by slowly. A personal trainer helped him exercise, getting the most out of him. They did weight training, resistance training, cardio, and pilates. By the end of his workout, he body ended up drenched in sweat, drained of all of his energy, and starving. He then was guided out of the gym and entered Yunho's car, which stood parked in the same space as before. Tears began to stream down his face as he sat, and looked at Yunho, wetness stinging his eyes painfully.

"Yunho, I'm so hungry... Can I please have something to eat?" He begged, though Yunho just pursed his lips. "I can't, I’m sorry. You can't gain weight."

Yunho drove him home and helped him out, bringing him inside the house once more and locking the door behind him. San collapsed on the couch and put his arm over his eyes, groaning. It was clear he was in pain, but Yunho was powerless to help him. Puffing gently and pulling San to sit up once more, he brought him to their bedroom. "Don't worry San, it'll just be two weeks. You'll be beautiful when this is done." Fear and hunger hit San in a painful pang, only causing him to choke up once more.

”Yunho, I can’t do this... Please, please don’t do this to me.” He managed to spit out, though his voice tightened with every word that came out. His skin looked lifeless, a pale white painting every inch of his body. The only color splashed on his skin was the redness around his eyes and nose, which only worsened as tears continued to stream down his face. 

“San, if I could help you I would.” Yunho said to him, laying him down on the bed and holding his hands. “Please don’t fight me. I’m only doing this because I have to.”

“You don’t have to! You’re choosing to!” San cried out, making eye contact with him and kicking him away with all of his force. He moved back away from Yunho as a hungry growl from his stomach only made him weaken. “I knew I shouldn’t have trusted you. You’re just as sick as Hongjoong is and you know it!”

“San, you’re overreacting-” 

“No! I’m not! If you had the chance to you probably would have done the same thing to me!”

“San. Calm down.” Yunho began to approach him, climbing on the bad and taking his wrist gently. “You’re being fussy, San. Do you need some water?”

San violently jerked his hand away from Yunho, angering the taller. “Yeah, I am fussy! Don’t fucking touch me!”

Yunho rolled his eyes and grabbed San’s wrist, yanking him forward and shoving two fingers in his mouth, the other hand fixating around his neck. He didn’t grab hard enough to choke, just enough to threaten him. 

“Be quiet. You’re causing a row. I don’t want to have to hurt you, Choi San. You don’t want that either.” His tone dropped several octaves, going dark and low. He stared San in his eyes, his own eyes hooded and dark. San had never seen Yunho so threatening, but it scared him. Yunho could kill him, or worse.

He nodded and sucked on Yunho’s fingers compliantly. He knew Yunho liked it when he did that, so maybe that would get him to relax a little bit. 

Yunho pulled his hand away from San’s neck, though he only pushed his fingers into San’s mouth even more. San gagged hard, but didn’t pull away. 

He heard Yunho click his tongue, a thing he only did when he was disappointed. “We have to make that gag reflex go away.” He slowly pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the bedsheets. 

Yunho then let out a hearty sigh and stepped away from San. “Okay, let me go get some things. I’ll be back, don’t move.” Of course, San knew better than to disobey him. Yunho promptly left the room and left San alone, laid on the bed.

More tears came to San’s eyes, though they simply stung. He sighed, his voice quivering. Rubbing his neck and running a hand through his hair, the only things he could think of were questions. Like, ‘How could this happen to me?’ or ‘Why did this happen to me?’

He knew it was far too late to even think of escaping. Even if he did... He didn’t know where he was, or where anyone else was. He didn’t know where to go after this. Home, or the police? Maybe just start anew? The realization that he was trapped always surprised him, though he thought about it every day since he was taken. 

For Gods sake, he was just 18. He was supposed to be at college, making friends and studying for his future. Not spending time with mysterious men that held him hostage, or planning ways to make it out alive every day. Life or death shouldn’t be a thought right now... But it is.

He desperately wanted someone to blame. Like his parents, or Hongjoong. Someone, someone that was at fault for this. But in the end the only person he felt like he could point fingers to was himself. After all, if he hadn’t gotten drunk, or hadn’t gone to that bar, he would be at home right now. He would be with family, he would be safe. He wouldn’t have to fight for his life every day.

Was it really his fault?

His thoughts were cut off once more as Yunho walked in again, hands carrying two boxes. He set both of them down on the bed, then sanitizing his hands thoroughly. He lifted San up from the bed and brought him to the ground, placing San on his knees. Slowly, he fixed San's posture and stance, until it was perfect. San's back was slightly arched, his hands behind his back, knees spread apart and face tilted up, making him look innocent. Yunho found him utterly adorable.

"Aw. You look so cute." He cooed at the smaller as he pushed his thumb into San's mouth once more. San didn't look impressed with him, rather, glaring daggers into his eyes. "Don't give me that look, Sannie." His voice got lower, cocking an eyebrow at him. From there, he pulled his thumb out and stood up, pulling his pants off and sitting back down promptly in front of San. 

"Call this position one, okay? It's what you'll spend most of your time in. Today we're just going to work on positions and your stance." Yunho spoke fluidly, as if this wasn't strange in every aspect. He grabbed the back of San's head and pushed his face down against his crotch, earning a whine and resistance from San. This only made Yunho more frustrated, causing him to grab San harder by the back of his hair and shoving him down roughly. He let out a gentle breath and watched as San brought his hands up and claw at his thighs. "Fight me all you want, it'll just make me go rougher, boy."

San clenched his eyes shut as his face burned red like a cherry from being pushed down, pushing against his grip harshly. At that point, he was willing to bite him to get away. But Yunho kept pushing him down, forcing his face into his crotch and waiting for him to stop resisting. That time never came, and San kept fighting him with all of his power. Yunho growled lowly and gripped his still damp hair, shoving him backwards against the floor.

He kicked the frail boy in the stomach, causing him to seize up in pain and cry out. He was hungry and exhausted, so the pain of the impact hurt him even worse than it normally would. Yunho just watched him curl up and hiss.

After a few moments of silence, he leaned down once more and grabbed San by the hair, lifting him up from the ground and spitting on his face without an ounce of remorse.

"Don't resist me. Got it?" Yunho's voice dropped even lower than before, a sudden harshness stinging in his words. San had never seen him so cold before. Now that San had seen how violent he could get, it made butterflies crawl in his stomach. Even then, he didn't know how violent Yunho could get- for all he knew, Yunho could only get _so much worse._

San nodded and returned to his knees, resting in the position Yunho had taught him and holding onto his thighs for balance. They were coated in red, swollen lines and crescent-shaped marks, courtesy of San clawing him up. Yunho didn't mind them, though. He found San cute for this.

Yunho sat down on the bed and began to gently press San's face into his crotch, only earning compliance from the smaller. His eyes closed shut and he tried not to panic, though the urge to lash out and try to get away from him almost took over his entire body. Yunho cooed at his submission, petting his hair and caressing his cheek with his thumb.

"See? It's so much easier now that you stopped fighting me. Once we're finished I'll make you some food and you can play your video game." He spoke to San, who was just trying his hardest to keep himself from reacting. Yunho gently pushed his head away and pulled his boxers off, leaving them to the side and lacing his fingers in the back of San's hair. "Come, Choi San."

At this point, San really fought every urge to resist him. He tensed every muscle in his body and clenched his jaw, only being able to nod and lean down. He was hesitant, but his mouth slowly opened and he took Yunho into his mouth. He took his time going down on him, using Yunho's guidance to help him go down as fast as possible. But he stopped about halfway down, unable to take any more. He let out a soft whine and held onto Yunho's thighs, looking up at him the best he could.

Yunho clicked his tongue and pushed San down further, despite San's breathy whines to not do it. San gagged harshly and he slapped Yunho's thigh, but the older ignored his pleas. Time seemed to slow down for San, and he began to cry, his gag reflex causing him to spit up against Yunho. He pulled away harshly and spit up saliva and pre-cum on Yunho's thigh. 

Yunho sighed gently and took the back of his head, turning his head up to look at him. "You did well, San. But you can do better. Come, try again." He said softly and offered him a soft smile.

San's head was lowered on him again, making his throat go all the way down on him. San gagged once more and breathed deeply through his nose, allowing Yunho to fuck his face softly. The more San gagged, the less it hurt him, but it was still uncomfortable. He could hear Yunho groaning softly as his mouth was fucked, Yunho's slim fingers gripping his locks of hair tightly. It was clear he was enjoying this more than San, but San didn't fight him. The faster this was over, the better it would be for the both of them.

The exchange continued for what felt like too long. San's stomach was empty of everything, and Yunho continued to fuck his face with increasing roughness as he got closer to his orgasm. San held back the urge to gag, his eyes were closed and he ignored the feeling, simply by tuning out his consciousness and thinking about something else that made him happy.

Anything else, really. Anything but this.

Yunho's groans got louder and louder, and he stood up at one point, holding the back of San's head and thrusting harshly into his mouth. Drool began to drip from San's lips and whines escaped his mouth, though muffled. The heat between the two only rose, and Yunho kept going until he came in San's mouth.

Yunho then pulled away, and watched as San gagged once more and spat it all out on the ground. He coughed and wiped the tears and sweat from his face, a long string of coughs and groans spilling from his mouth as he recovered from what had just happened. Yunho could only stare and smile. 

"You done good, tiny. Clean yourself up and get in bed, now. We're finished for today." He said in a soft tone, dressing himself and walking away from him. San could just sit there and try to relax himself, though the trauma of the moment burned into his head. He cried quietly, wiping his face clean of fluids and climbing into bed eagerly. 

At that point, he was desperate for the warmth and comfort of the bed. Being wrapped up in warm blankets comforted him the best way they knew how, even if they didn't get rid of the dirty, disgusting feeling that stained his mouth and hands. He felt dirty everywhere, like he had done something wrong. He wanted to cry. But he couldn't. Even though he was forced into it, he felt like... It was his fault. Curling up into the blankets quietly, he closed his eyes and rested his body. 

Yunho didn't leave him alone for a very long time, he soon came back with a heating pad and a bowl of warm food. 

He left the food next to San and plugged the heating pad in, tucking it into his abdomen and patting him gently. 

"You did well today. Eat and then rest up. I love you." Yunho said to him, leaning down and kissing his forehead.

But San wasn't hungry anymore. He wasn't anything, he didn't feel anything. 

How did this happen?

_-_

_To be continued..._

_-_

**Authors Notes:** Wow, this took me two weeks to write. Talk about writers block... Well, writers block and a shit ton of distractions. And school. And just procrastination... Shut up, its writers block. Haha. I'm so sorry for making you guys wait for this update. It's not much, but the story will be getting much, much better once the angst starts. I promise. I have the rest of it planned out, and I intend to make it at least 20 chapters long, so expect a bunch more content. Also, I'll be writing other plots and one-shots as well, so that you guys have lots of content to read besides this story. Its currently 2 am so I'm too tired to proofread... But I'll correct anything in the morning. Remember to stream Fireworks (I'm The One) by ATEEZ and take care of yourself!! 


End file.
